


The Art of Loss and Discovery

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Different pasts, Episode Fix-Its, Estrangement, Hilltop, Interrogation, Jesus is ours now, M/M, Smut, episode rewrite, fuck amc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Daryl and Rick's first meeting with Paul Rovia goes quite different. How will that affect how they deal with Negan? And just who are these Whisperers?





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Been working on this for a little bit. It was tough on the get go but the story is coming at me big time now. I have left some tags out so it doesn't ruin some of the surprises of what I've written. I already have about 16 chapters outlined, so yay! Comments are welcomed and encouraged. Please enjoy.

AN2: Some dialogue borrowed from 6x10 The Next World

"It's soda and candy, why all the trouble?" Rick put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at the hunter in front of him.

"Wasn't any trouble." Daryl said softly at Rick's incredulous stare, pulling at the chains around the rusted metal box.

Rick watched the man try to find a way to break the glass on the vending machine. He stepped forward to help only to be pushed into the edge of the machine as he was jumped from behind. He pushed off the machine and yanked his gun from its holster, seeing Daryl do the same.

"Back up! Now!" Daryl glared at the man backing away from them and faltered. 

"... Hi." 

The man that bumped into Rick held his hands up, lower face covered with a bandanna and covered in multiple layers. He stepped back a bit more, eyeing the guns aimed at him. "Whoa... easy guys, I was just running from the dead." Paul had been watching them for a while now, hoping they'd leave before discovering the truck.

"How many?"

"Ten, maybe more," Paul lied.

Daryl stared into the man's eyes, so crystal clear and expressive, and oddly enough, teasing as well. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the thoughts of how pretty the man's eyes were.

"I'm not risking it. Once it gets into double digits, I start running."

"Where?"

"About a half mile back. They're headed this way. You probably have about... eleven minutes."

Rick peeked over the corner of the building before coming back to stand by Daryl. He glanced at the hunter, then back at the man. "Okay..." He put the safety on and lowered his gun. "Thanks for letting us know."

Paul turned to leave. "Well, I'm gonna go now. It's the next world, I hope it's good to you."

"I'm Rick, this is Daryl. What's your name?"

Paul stopped and turned, spreading his arms wide. "Paul Rovia. But my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick."

Moments later, fireworks went off, sending Daryl and Rick running to check it out. The duo went after the sound, realizing too late that the distraction was a ruse. They took off back towards the truck to see it being pulled out onto the road.

"Sorry!" Paul called out as he took off with the packed van.

"Son of a bitch," Daryl sighed.

"Can't believe I fell for that," Rick lamented.

They glanced at each other. "Let's go." They took off running.

Paul was laying on the pavement, flat on his back.

"This is done," Rick growled.

"Do you even have any ammo?" the long haired man asked rhetorically.

The two men raised their weapons towards a lone walker and fired, after which they pointed their guns back at Paul.

"Look, I think you know I'm not a bad guy."

"The keys. Now."

"You'd kill me over a truck?"

"There's a lot of food on that truck."

Paul grinned slightly. "I know. I'm the one who put it there."

"What?" 

Even though Daryl kept his gun aimed, Rick lowered his, and Paul cautiously rose to his feet. "I've been stocking that truck for weeks. Canned goods, toiletries, toothpaste, feminine products, tools, seeds, clothing, you name it. I came out today to drive it back to my community."

Daryl looked skeptical before lowering his weapon. "We're just s'posed ta believe ya?"

Paul gestured to the truck. "I can tell you everything I've put in there."

Rick scoffed. "Means nothing."

Paul sighed. "Look, I know in this day and age, a truck full of supplies is a much sought after commodity. Why should I let you two take it when I know I've gathered all of this?"

Daryl shifted slightly. "Where's yer community? How far?"

Paul stared at the scruffy man, feeling the stirrings of an attraction. "Are you suggesting a trading agreement?"

"Yes," Daryl answered right away. "We have less than a hundred people at our community."

"We have about forty, but more than half of that are elderly people and children," Paul replied. After a beat. "Would you be willing to bring me to your community?"

Rick and Daryl glanced at each other. "Would you be willing to be blindfolded?"

"Um, sure. I guess."

Daryl led Paul to the passenger side of the truck, pushing him in to sit between he and Rick. Then he scrounged around for a rag big enough to cover the newcomer's eyes with. Daryl was rather stoic in his actions. Rick seemed to not care either way. Paul however, was rather amused. 

"Kinky," Paul said. "Do you need to bind my hands as well?"

"Shut up."

Paul grinned as he settled in between the two men, who headed towards Alexandria.

Rick and Daryl led Paul towards the dining room of their house. Once there, Rick left to find their group. They all looked at the stranger, distrust plain on their faces. Only Carol looked intrigued.

"Who's this?" Abe asked.

"My name's Paul Rovia. Some people call me Jesus."

Abe snorted.

"I'm from a settlement called Hilltop Colony. It's built around Barrington House which by my estimation is about a 45 minute drive from here."

"Why's he here, Rick?" Glenn asked. 

Rick stood with his hands on his hips before he sat down in a chair next to Michonne. "We found a truck full of goods. There was some contention over the ownership of it."

"I stocked that truck, Rick. I told you that."

Daryl was pacing a little. "Not why we brought ya back here."

"Why did you?"

Daryl didn't answer. 

"You could have left me out there but you didn't. You've proven to me that you're good people. You can't believe I'm also a good person?"

"We've had 'good people' turn out to be the worst ones," Rosita pointed out. 

Paul glanced around the room. "So who are all of you?"

Everyone reluctantly introduced themselves. Paul could easily tell that Carl was Rick's son. Rick was with the dreadlocked woman. Rosita and Abraham were on the verge of breaking up, Paul could tell.

"Anyways. Hilltop is mostly a self-sufficient settlement. We grow vegetables, we're raising livestock, we have a doctor. Our only issue is a man named Negan." Paul paused, gathering his thoughts. "In good ways and unfortunate ways, your world is about to get a whole lot bigger."

After a while, most of the others left, satisfied that the man wasn't a danger to them. Paul found his eyes straying to Daryl more often than not. He was exactly the kind of man Paul would have dated before the Turn. Those arms alone would be enough to make a straight man gay.

After a bit of discussion, Paul and Rick agreed to split the truck supplies. Carl, Rosita, Sasha, Michonne and Glenn helped carry half the supplies to the RV, which was ready to leave very quickly. On the road, they came upon a car crash, finding Hilltop's doctor, Harlan Carson, the only one alive. 

Once back on the RV, Paul was quiet, which Daryl thought was a rare thing, he didn't know why. Just seemed like the man was a talker.

"You okay?" he asked the man.

Paul's head popped up and he regarded Daryl silently. His eyes seemed rather unfocused and he had to force himself to get a grip.

"I'm.. I–" he sighed. "I'm okay, I guess. I just, I knew those back there, the ones who died."

Daryl's eyes met the floor. "'m sorry, man. Know what it's like ta lose people."

Paul nodded, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

"So what is it that you do for Hilltop," Maggie asked softly, trying to distract the man.

"Oh, I uh, I go out, scavenge for supplies, new people. Of course, when I bring them back, if they don't fit 'certain standards', Gregory will kick them out."

"Gregory?" Maggie asked.

Paul pulled the beanie off his head and ran a hand through his hair. "He likes to think he's the leader of Hilltop. All he does, to be honest, is sit in his damn office all day and drink. He's a coward."

"Why don't you run the place," Tara asked. 

He glanced towards the brunette. "I don't want to be a leader. I hate being cooped up behind the walls. I want to be out there, doing something worthwhile."

Daryl was struck by the man's words. He felt the same way. If he had to be, yes, he'd be a leader, but he wouldn't like it. He'd rather be out there, scavenging, looking for deer or rabbit for his family.

"Any advice on how ta deal with 'im?" 

"He'd be more receptive to a woman. I think Maggie would be best. Beautiful for sure, but certainly capable of handling herself."

Daryl nodded and gazed over at Maggie, who was surprised at the compliment.

"I'll deal with him."


	2. Chapter 2

When the RV pulled into Hilltop, Paul was greeted by various residents of the community. Gregory stepped off the steps of Barrington, hands on hips. 

"Jesus, who are they?"

"Hello to you too Gregory."

Rick held out a hand. "Rick Grimes. We're from Alexandria, a gated community–"

"Jesus? Why are they here?"

Paul was annoyed. "You forget manners Gregory? I know it's the end of the world, but we can still be polite."

The older man frowned. "If they just brought you back, they can leave now."

"Wait a fucking–"

Paul held up a hand to Rosita who went off swearing in Spanish. 

"It's fine, Rosita. I'm sure even Gregory can understand that people are a resource and every single person can bring something to the table, to make a community even better," Paul's eyes never left Gregory, who lowered his head, unable to keep eye contact.

"Uh, yes, of course, you're right Jesus."

Paul rolled his eyes at how quickly Gregory backed down.

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air.

"Gregory!"

"Edward! Where is–"

The man punched Gregory. "It's Ethan you jackass! Negan has them! He's tired of your shit!"

Rick and Paul got between Ethan and the cowardly older man. 

"I'm calm. I'm fine!" Ethan drew in a ragged breath. "I just have a message from Negan. I have it here."

Paul and Rick looked apprehensive but let the man by. 

"Well, what is it?"

"This!"

Suddenly, Ethan lashed out, embedding a knife into Gregory's throat. The man fell to the ground as the group erupted around them. Paul called out for Dr Carson, while Rick turned and shot Ethan through the head. By the time Carson got to Gregory's side, the man was quiet, still and not even blinking.

"He's gone," Paul said.

Paul stood and glanced back at the now dead Ethan. 

"This isn't good. Negan will retaliate."

A couple of hours later, Gregory and Ethan had both been buried. The people of the community immediately assumed Paul would take Gregory's place as head of the place, causing the long-haired scout to quickly develop a headache. He managed to slip away and hide out in Gregory's ridiculous office, with only his own thoughts for about half an hour before Daryl found him. 

"Ya ready ta talk now?"

Paul didn't even look over. "About what?"

"This Negan guy."

"Probably should. When your group gets here I guess."

A few minutes, the group was seated around the room. The reaction to the room was everywhere from shock to disgust at the utter opulence of it. 

"So, tell us about this Negan," Rick said.

Paul rose up out of the stupid chair and rounded the desk to lean against it, arms folded across his chest. 

"Negan. He heads a group he calls the Saviours. Believes they're saving people. Instead, they go to communities, demand have their supplies, food, medications. Says they're doing it to offer protection."

"To what end," Maggie wondered.

"They don't kill anyone else."

Silence greeted his statement.

"Anyone else?"

Paul nodded somberly. "They came here, some months ago. Got a bunch of us on our knees in a lineup, demanded half our shit, told us we work for him now. The people here are not fighters. I'm about the only one. I have black belts in various disciplines."

That explained it, Daryl thought.

"I didn't dare lash out though," Paul offered. "Not with guns trained on us, and Negan... he carries around this baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. He picked a guy out of the lineup, bludgeoned him to death as a message to us to comply. He was 16, that kid. Of course, Gregory is a coward to the core. Or he was anyways. He immediately buckled under their demands. We're barely making it. When the food we grow is ripe, the Saviours take half."

Rick glanced at Daryl, Glenn, then Abraham. "How many people do they have?"

Paul sighed. "I really don't know. I've seen groups as big as twenty but they probably have ten times that. I know where their HQ is. It's a massive factory. There are fences around the place and Negan has biters strapped to the fence as an added defence.

A few of the others looked green at the thought.

"I've scouted a lot," Paul continued. "It's my job here at Hilltop. To scout areas. A lot of the supplies we have, I've brought back. That's when I came across their outposts."

"Outposts?" Abe asked. 

"The saviours don't keep all their supplies or weapons in one place. Sometimes, they go too far out to bring it back to their home base. So they have outposts for supplies. Usually, about 10 people are there at all times. They have at least ten outposts that I know of. The furthest out is probably a three hour drive to get to."

Rick looked down, thinking. "If these guys are as bad as you say, they need to be taken out."

"Was thinkin' that," Daryl added. 

"So what do you suggest," Glenn asked.

Daryl was pacing a little, "Need ta find more weapons, ammo. Would be nice if we had some explosives."

Paul piped up. "I can actually help with that. Come with me."

Paul led them to a door that was hidden from view, conveniently enough behind a large wall painting. He opened the door and let the others look in, their collective jaws dropping at the site. The room was wall to wall covered with dynamite and boxes of incendiary devices. 

"I found all this. Took a while to bring it all back. Thing is, no one here knows how to prepare these things. Didn't want to risk doing it wrong and blowing us all up."

"That makes sense," Abraham said. "I was in the marines, so I know how to put these together."

"So do I," added Rosita, stepping into the room. She picked up a few sticks of dynamite, checking the quality of it. "This'll do."

"Thankfully," Paul continued, "the room is hidden in such a way that the Saviours didn't see it when they searched through the place."

"Good for us," Daryl said.

"Good for us," Paul echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's some smut for ya.

Abraham's steps were slow and deliberate as he rounded the back on one of the Saviours' outposts. He knew one hint of noise would have one of them on him and he could potentially be killed.

He parted some of the brush at one of the corners and carefully set the device down. He ran a wire to connect to the other ones he planted. The wires would connect them and they were all on a remote trigger. Once he was finished, he headed back to where Rick, Daryl and Paul were waiting. They ran for ten minutes back to their vehicle, then drove a mile before stopping and getting out of the car. 

"Hold on to your butts," Abraham muttered before pushing the trigger. 

They all took a deep breath as they watched the building go up in a blaze of fire. They heard screaming even from that distance away. 

"Once it settles a bit, we'll go back and salvage whatever supplies we can," Rick commented.

Over the next week, they hit each of the other Saviour outposts, killing those who became walkers and the ones left alive. They scavenged any and all supplies they could. But still, there was no sign of the infamous Negan. 

Rick, Paul, Daryl and Abraham stealthily neared the factory known as Sanctuary. Daryl rolled his eyes at how pompous this Negan was. Saving people by instilling fear? Yeah okay. He glanced over at Paul and was struck by the man's features. He couldn't let himself be distracted right now. Maybe after this asshole was dealt with. God knows he wanted to bury his hands in that hair as he rode him hard.

".... and still haven't found a fucking thing! No one at fucking Hilltop knows how to fucking fight so what the fuck? Who the fuck's doing this? Anyone got a fucking answer for me?"

Silence reigned. 

"Of fucking course not."

Rick and Daryl's eyes met. This guy was ridiculous.

"Search the fucking property. I want to make fucking sure there's no fucking way any fucking people can get into this fucking place! When I'm fucking pissed, Lucille is fucking pissed!"

Rick, Daryl and Abraham looked confused until Paul leaned in and said "he calls the barbed wire bat Lucille."

"Oh my god," Rick breathed.

They waited a little longer, wondering if Negan was going to go any further with his diatribe but they didn't hear him anymore. The men snuck down the sides of the fences, finding their way in and planting their devices. 

Abraham made sure the last wire was attached when he heard the tell-tale sound of a gun cocking. He turned to see a leather-jacket wearing older man clutching a bat in one hand and a semi-automatic weapon in the other.

"So you're the fucker who's been fucking with my fucking outposts. Think it's fucking time you meet Lucille."

The man quickly neared the ginger-haired man and raised his bat, but the blow never came as a shot rang out. Abraham's vision jerked to the sound and he saw Rick, his colt python still smoking. 

"Let's go, Abe," Rick said, holstering his gun as Negan fell to the ground dead and quickly ushering the other man out. As with the other outposts, they drove about a mile away before blowing the place sky high. Then they returned, put down the walkers and the others before searching for and loading up supplies to take back to Hilltop, since it was closer.

Paul was sitting on the couch in Rick's living room, staring off into space. He couldn't believe it. Negan was dead. The saviours were gone. On a lesser note, Gregory was gone. And he just didn't know what to do now. He looked up as he heard footsteps. He offered Daryl a tense smile. 

"Y'okay?"

Paul's gaze met Daryl's. "Yeah. I guess. It just seems surreal."

Daryl silently urged him to continue, as he sat next to him on the couch. 

"It's just, all I've known, for years now, since the Turn, is struggle. To have people, a community, no threats, besides the biters. Now, Negan's dead. Gregory's gone. I've never been one to allow people to get close. I've always kept people at arm's length. Friends, colleagues.... boyfriends," he finished, worriedly glancing at the archer.

Daryl didn't react. He knew Paul was gay. His gaydar was rarely wrong. 

"It's a strange thing. I met Rick outside of Atlanta. A quarry. Was there for a few weeks before it got overrun. Ended up on Maggie's family farm after Carl got shot."

Paul's eyes widened. "He was shot?"

Daryl nodded. "Think he was 10 or 11. Was an accident. Guy who did it was aiming at a deer, the bullet went through the deer and inta Carl. Hershel saved 'im."

The scout sighed. "He seems pretty well adjusted."

"Mm."

Daryl sighed as he finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to Paul. How could he not be. He was gorgeous for one. He was strong, kind, cared about others almost more than himself. He'd proved his loyalty to Alexandria and more importantly, proved himself to Daryl. 

The archer had fought against himself for a long time. Continually tried to deny who he was. It was a hard thing to overcome the childhood conditioning he'd gotten from his pa, who always said he was useless, worthless, good for nothing. But once he was able to accept that what he felt wasn't wrong, that it was okay to be gay, a lot of his mental anguish went away. Even if he was just admitting it to himself.

So oftentimes, instead of approaching anything with anyone, he just watched. He found Rick attractive but he was straight. He'd been smitten with Shane though, and Shane had been able to tell that Daryl was attracted to him. Seemed like a lot of Shane's aggressive behaviour came from denying who he was too. Once Shane accepted it, he changed. It shocked the hell out of everyone, especially Rick, who had known Shane since they were both five years old. He'd changed for the better. He wasn't so surly and combative. Daryl and Shane had actually attempted a relationship.

It had gone well for a while and they'd enjoyed some incredible sex. Then the sheriff had begun to lose faith in Shane, lose trust, once he found out about Shane's brief affair with Rick's wife Lori and her subsequent pregnancy. Rick had slowly started to push Shane away, instilling Daryl as his second-in-command. Shane, in his paranoia, thought Rick was trying to steal Daryl away from him and get the archer in his own bed. Daryl had tried to tell him differently but Shane wasn't hearing him. The two childhood friends had ended up in an empty field, where Rick ended up killing Shane. Daryl had been devastated and ended up estranged from Rick for a long time. 

They'd patched up their differences long ago though. Rick was his brother, in every way but blood. He couldn't stand having this strife between them. He's thought for a while that maybe his involvement with Shane would have pitted him against the others, since Shane had gone off the deep end, but they hadn't. They'd understood and never blamed him for Shane's actions, for which he was grateful.

Now though, now was a different time. No governors to deal with. This Negan was gone. Maybe now he could actually relax a little. Maybe.

Daryl sat on the steps of his allotted house, smoking. He watched as Rick and Michonne walked down the street with Judith between them, the little girl just learning how to walk. He could see Aaron and Eric in front of their house tending to their garden. He watched as Paul crossed the street to talk to Tara. 

Daryl flicked the butt out and sighed. His feelings for Paul had only grown over the last couple of weeks. The scout had been in Alexandria more than he'd been in Hilltop. He wondered what that meant but he guess he didn't care, as long as he got to look at the work of art that was Paul Rovia. 

He'd had enough of this though. He stood and headed across the street with purpose, reaching Paul moments later.

"Hey, Daryl..."

"Come wit' me."

Daryl curled a hand around Paul's arm and led him towards his house. He pushed him gently through the door and locked it behind them, then he turned to Paul and pushed him against the door. He slid his hands up Paul's face, then pressed his mouth to the other man's. Paul squeaked but sunk into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders. He pulled back for a few moments, searching Daryl's eyes for some unknown thing before gasping and slamming his mouth back against his, their tongues happily colliding with each others'.

Daryl pulled back, then dragged Paul upstairs into his bedroom, hastily shutting the door behind them. He frantically started pulling Paul's clothes off, wanting to feel the scout's skin next to his as soon as possible. Paul took over disrobing as Daryl yanked off his own clothes. Once they were both naked, they came back together, kissing passionately, their hands all over each other.

The archer parted from Paul, eyes all over the man's face. "I want ya so bad. Fuck."

Paul nodded, pulling Daryl onto the bed, their bodies slotting together like two perfect pieces of puzzle. Daryl slid one leg in between both of Paul's, gently moving it again his hard dick. Paul threw his head back, gasping out as he clutched onto Daryl's shoulders.

"Yes, Daryl, please..."

Daryl's mouth trailed down the scout's throat, leaving wet kisses in its wake until he reached a nipple, then he sucked hard on the nub, making Paul cry out.

"Fuck yes!"

Paul's hand was burrowing in Daryl's hair while the archer trailed his hand down Paul's back to grab at his ass. Paul lifted a leg to brace over Daryl's hip, allowing Daryl to push his fingers down to trace over the scout's hole, grinning when he felt it pulsing. The older man left Paul's nipples and pushed him to lay on his back, then shimmied down the bed to lay between the scout's legs. Without preamble, he took the man's cock deep into his mouth, drawing harsh cries out of him. When the head touched the back of Daryl's throat, he swallowed the cock down to the base. 

"I'm gonna cum, Daryl, I'm gonna–"

Daryl abruptly pulled off the scout, squeezing the base of his cock to push his orgasm back. Paul whimpered as the sensation was staved off.

"God, Daryl."

"Like that? Huh?"

"Get your ass up here."

"Just mah ass?" he joked.

Paul reached down, grasping Daryl's hand, leaving a kiss on the back of it. They threaded their fingers together as Daryl lay back by the younger man.

"I love ya Paul. I wanna be with ya, as long as ya'll have me."

Paul actually got teary-eyed. He left a sweet kiss on Daryl's lips. "I love you too. I think I have since I met you."

"What do ya want? Ya a top?"

Paul chuckled. "I'm pretty versatile. I want you to own me right now though."

Daryl's eyes were blown wide with lust, even more so at Paul's words. He rolled over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

"I haven't been with anyone since the farm, so I just want ta be careful with ya. Till I can get that test thing Dr Carson's got."

Paul nodded and took the condom from Daryl, who opened the bottle and coated a finger. Paul rose his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed. He relaxed his body, then he gasped as Daryl gently pushed a finger inside of him. 

"Oh god," Paul whispered. "More."

Daryl smirked before lubing and adding another finger, scissoring the digits inside of Paul's moist depths. Paul's head thrashed about as Daryl added a third finger, tunneling them in and out of the man. 

"Fuck me, Daryl, please!"

Daryl took the condom from Paul's clenched hand, tearing it open and quickly sheathing himself, adding lube to his cock. Then he leaned down and slowly pushed his rock hard dick into the younger man, who moaned wantonly at the feeling. Once Daryl's hips touched Paul's ass, he stopped, just enjoying the feeling of being inside of his love, and to give Paul time to adjust.

"Ya feel amazin'," Daryl groaned, leaving kisses over Paul's face and lips.

"So do you. God! Feel so full."

Then Daryl slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, while speeding up his thrust. Soon he was pounding the younger man's ass hard. Paul groaned gutterally as he wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist. Daryl braced his arms next to Paul's head and slammed into the scout as hard as he could, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. Soon, Daryl wrapped a hand around Paul's dick, jerking him quickly. It only took a few strokes before Paul was crying his name and spurting cum all over their chests.

"Oh yeah, that's right darlin'."

Paul whimpered as he came down from his high, Daryl still inside of him. Finally though, with Paul's channel spasming around him, Daryl bottomed out and came deep inside his new lover. Moments later, Daryl carefully pulled out and flopped onto his back. Paul reached down and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash. Then he leaned down to take Daryl's messy cock into his mouth, cleaning up the excess cum. 

"Oh Christ, Paul, yer mouth is..."

Paul lapped it up happily until Daryl pushed him away due to sensitivity. He got Paul to lay next to him, pulling the long-haired scout into his arms, wrapping himself around the younger man.

"Love ya, darlin'. Want ya with me."

Paul looked at his lover. "You got me, baby."

He laid a kiss on his man, pulled a thin sheet up over them before they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul woke up out of a dead sleep, feeling rested and content. He turned his head to see his beautiful husband next to him still asleep. He propped himself up on an elbow and just watched the archer. Even after all these years together, there was still a part of him that could hardly believe he gets to be with this man. 

Shortly after they declared their love and made love, they moved in together at Daryl's house in Alexandria. Even though Daryl had never said anything, people seemed to know the archer had feelings for Paul. Carol was over the moon that Daryl finally found his one. She'd witnessed the Shane/Rick debacle and knew how much it had hurt Daryl.

Six years they'd been together now. They'd gotten married, or as married as anyone could be after the turn, after a month or so. One of the women from Alexandria had been an ordained minister before the fall and she'd been happy to marry them. 

The communities had enjoyed peace for most of those six years, only dealing with minor things. It gave everyone time to enjoy their lives. Maggie and Glenn had three kids: Hershel Jr and daughters Beth and Anna. Rick and Michonne had also married and had two more kids: RJ and Miranda. Abraham and Rosita had broken up not long after Negan's death because Abe had fallen for Sasha and together they moved to Hilltop and had a daughter. Rosita had moved on with Alexandria's doctor Siddiq. 

Aaron and Eric were still living in the safe-zone with their daughter Gracie, adopting her after a pregnant woman in the zone had died during childbirth. At first they thought the counsel would decide what would happen to the infant but the decision lay entirely with Aaron and Eric. Everyone agreed that they would made great parents and they had.

Carol had moved to the Kingdom, having met King Ezekiel when they made the trip there to inform them that Negan had been ended. Everyone had been thrilled and a huge get-together afforded Carol and Ezekiel to get to know each other. Shortly thereafter, she'd moved there to try things with him. After talking to Daryl, she had felt better about pursuing the king. After they'd gotten together, they'd adopted Henry, who had been orphaned due to walkers.

A new group of people had arrived and Alexandria and quickly proved themselves and integrated into the community. Paul particularly got along with Connie, who was deaf. He was the only one there who knew ASL, so he decided to teach a class on it. Now a large percentage of the communities knew and understood ASL, which moved Connie and her sister Kelly to tears at the acceptance. Connie was living in Alexandria with Eugene, which threw almost everyone, but they complimented each other very well.

Tara had lived with Siddiq's assistant Denise for a few years now. Tara, although initially apprehensive, accepted that she had a right to be happy. She made a point to let Denise know how much she loved her. 

Carl wasn't with anyone. He and Enid had tried for a while but her eyes had strayed to Alden and they'd broken up. Enid lived with Alden at Hilltop, while Carl spent time with his brother and sisters. He was in no hurry to settle down anyways. 

Daryl stirred from his slumber, moaning softly before opening his eyes. 

"Mornin'."

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Hm."

Paul rolled onto his back. "What time's Carol supposed to get here?"

Daryl let out a yawn. "Midday I think."

"Be good to see her. Zeke too."

Paul leaned into Daryl, his face tucked into the archer's throat. "When's everyone getting together?"

"After 'Sita and Eugene get back from that scouting mission. They're gonna set up that long-range communication thing he got workin'."

Paul sat up, "They're not back yet?"

"Dunno, haven't been out this mornin'."

"Hmm."

Paul climbed out of bed and quickly dressed, stopping at the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth, heading out after giving his husband a kiss.

Outside, Paul approached Rick and Michonne, who were outside with their kids. 

"Are Rosita and Eugene back yet," he asked after greeting them.

Rick went to speak but then closed his mouth. "I don't really know. Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

"They should have been back yesterday."

Paul went towards the gates, concern seeping into his bones. He went up to the lookout and used the binoculars to search around. He was startled to see a figure crumbled near a copse of trees across the way. He quickly climbed down the lookout point and ran to the gates, shouting up at Dante to open the gates. Paul rushed down to see Rosita nearly unconscious, having fallen half-way into the brush. 

"Rosita? Hey, you okay?"

He gently lifted Rosita into his arms, rushing back into Alexandria, heading towards the infirmary. Siddiq ran in a few moments later. He nearly dropped to his knees at the sight of the Latina so injured.

"Sita, honey, what happened?" Siddiq asked as he gripped her hand. 

Her brunette head lulled back and forth, consciousness returning to her, at least a little. Paul knelt down by the bed, as Siddiq finally remembered he was a doctor and got her quickly hooked up with a saline IV. He checked her over from top to bottom, making sure she wasn't bit or mortally wounded.

"The walkers, they.. were.... whispering... talking.. to each other.... need to get... Eugene...."

She faded back to unconsciousness.

Daryl, Rick and Aaron stood at the doorway for endless minutes while Siddiq did a cursory exam, worried about their friend.

"She gonna be okay?" Daryl asked. 

Siddiq glanced towards the door. "I think so. No bites, or major wounds. Some scraps. I think she's mainly dehydrated."

"Dehydration can cause you to hallucinate," Paul said. "Why else would she think there were whispering walkers?"

"It's strange, I'll give ya that. Still gotta find Eugene though." The archer thought for a few moments. "Anyone know the route they took?"

The men including Paul turned to leave the room, after asking Siddiq to come get him when Rosita woke up. They headed back to Rick's house where he got out a map of the area and pointed to a line.

"Every run or other reason anyone goes out, it's all marked on this map, as you all know. They took this route out, it's about an hour from here. We could go and find him, be back before noon."

Daryl shook his head. "Rick, RJ is sick, ya need ta be here ta help 'Chonne. Me, Paul n' Aaron'll head out. We'll find 'im and bring 'im back in no time."

Rick stared at Daryl for a few moments, then nodded. "Yeah, yeah, sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

Paul glanced around the foggy graveyard, dread slowly seeping into his bones. They'd found Eugene in a shed, hiding in a crawl space under the floor. They'd heard what Rosita was talking about, they heard the whispering as well. They got Eugene out to safety, letting him rest on the hood of an abandoned car. It was there that Eugene suggested the walkers were evolving, which pissed Paul off. How could someone as smart as Eugene even think that? It was madness.

"There has to be another explanation," Paul had said. There had to be.

The walker herd that was following them continued on towards the graveyard, even though Daryl had set off a massive amount of firecrackers to divert them. The shock on Daryl's face was something Paul had never seen before.

They needed to get Eugene to safety, and thanks to Michonne, they had backup in two of the newbies Magna and Yumiko. Michonne herself couldn't leave Alexandria due to RJ being sick and therefore clingy. Magna and Yumiko were proving that they were certainly capable fighters which Paul appreciated. 

That brought them to now. The two women cleared a path through the graveyard, killing whatever came across them. After making their way to the rickety old gates, Aaron helped Eugene through, Daryl and Dog taking care of a few other walkers.

"Jesus, let's go!" Aaron shouted.

Daryl allowed himself a few moments to watch his husband in his element, kicking, slicing, and punching his way through a group of them. He slashed at one last walker, which inexplicably, moved. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the figure twisted away from Paul's sword, ducking under the scout and shoving his own sword into the man's back.

"You are where you do–"

Daryl let a bolt go, getting the figure in the head. He ran towards his husband, who fell to the ground, having enough presence of mind to fall on his side, so the sword wouldn't penetrate him any further. Daryl quickly got to Paul's side and frantically checked him over. He let out a ragged breath to find Paul still breathing.

"Darlin', can ya hear me?"

"Hurts," came the wobbly reply.

"I know baby. Gotta get ya back ta Hilltop. Don't wanna take tha sword out, ya might bleed out if I do." Daryl looked up. "Need some help, need ta get 'im on one of tha horses."

It took a bit of effort, but they got a tourniquet around Paul and got him to one of the horses. Daryl tossed the keys to his bike to the women, trusting them to get it back to Hilltop. Then he climbed onto the horse behind Paul, making sure the younger man was leaned forward with his hands at least holding onto the horse's mane. Once he was sure Paul was settled, he dug his heels in and they took off.

Daryl's eyes were filled with tears and he was shaking as Abraham held him back. Logically he knew he couldn't be in there as Dr Carson worked on Paul. Finally, Daryl's strength started to waiver and Abraham caught him as he fell. He brought the archer out to sit on a bench where Maggie was waiting. She wrapped Daryl up in her arms as he broke down, real fear of losing Paul overwhelming him. 

"What happened, Daryl?" Maggie asked softly after several minutes, during which Daryl had composed himself somewhat.

"Was a walker..."

"Walkers don't use knives–"

"It was a person, with a mask on made of walker skin. One of tha new ones realized it. I was just focused on Paul. Knew I had ta get 'im here and fast. Left the bike n' Aaron 'n tha rest. Dunno when they'll get here."

Maggie used her thumbs to wipe away some of Daryl's tears, only remembering seeing him cry once, maybe twice in all the years she'd known him. Probably when they lost Beth and when Merle died.

"Paul is strong, Daryl, ya know this. He's got all the reasons in the world to fight and survive." She cupped Daryl's face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Remember your wedding. Forever you said. It's only been a few years. He ain't gonna leave ya after only a few years. Believe in that. Believe in him."

Daryl nodded, his tears falling again, all but collapsing in Maggie's arms. She held him tight as they waited to hear from Dr Carson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this?


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, a commotion rose up as Magna, Yumiko and Aaron returned with Eugene. They also had someone else with them. It looked like a girl from what Maggie could tell, and she was blindfolded and bound. When they came to a stop, Aaron almost yanked her off the horse and took her to the cell down in the basement of Barrington House. Magna and Yumiko took Eugene to get his knee looked at, with Enid looking after him.

Maggie left Daryl on the bench, knowing his legs wouldn't yet support him. Abraham and Sasha sat with him while she followed Aaron to see who the prisoner was.

"Aaron, who's this?"

Aaron finished locking the prisoner in the cell and she scurried to the back, eyes wide with fear. 

"She won't give us a name, but she's part of the ones who stabbed Jesus."

Maggie glared at the girl, who seemed to shrink under her gaze. 

"I wasn't there! I didn't see anyone get stabbed!"

Aaron leaned into the bars. "You were wearing the goddamned mask! You're one of them!"

The girl's sobs filled the silence as Maggie and Aaron left the basement. 

"How's Jesus," Aaron asked Maggie. 

"No news yet. He was alive when Daryl got him here, Carson's working on him now. No news is good news I guess."

"How's Daryl holding up?"

They stopped walking. 

"Not well. He's losing it. I really don't know what'll happen to him if Jesus doesn't survive. I told Daryl though that Jesus is strong. He has everything in the world to live for."

Aaron looked towards the infirmary, seeing Daryl with his head in his hands, Sasha and Abraham on either side of him. Sasha was speaking to him while rubbing his back. 

"I hope for everyone's sake, he'll be okay."

A few minutes later, Daryl looked up as Dr Carson came out of the infirmary. Daryl quickly stood up, frantic for news. 

"How is he?"

Carson cleaned off his hands as he gathered his thoughts. "I believe he'll be okay."

Daryl let out a ragged breath of relief. 

"The blade penetrated a couple of inches but didn't hit any vital organs, although it missed his heart by two inches. He lost a lot of blood but he's been donating fairly regularly so I was able to replace it with no problem. He needs a lot of rest and he needs to take antibiotics to make sure there's no infections or other complications."

Daryl dropped his head, shuddering. He moved his mouth but said nothing. Finally he gazed back at the doctor.

"Thank ya. I can't thank ya enough."

Carson nodded, empathy in his eyes. "He's still unconscious but you can sit with him. If he wakes up, try to keep him calm. Give him a bit of water."

Daryl nodded, then rushed into the room, his eyes quickly finding his husband. Paul was laying on a narrow cot, shirtless with a sheet over him from the waist down. The archer's eyes trailed over the scout's body, noting the thick bandage wrapped around his middle and upper chest. Paul's eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. The stark paleness of his skin belied that idea though. 

Daryl shakily settled in the hard plastic chair next to the cot, carefully picking up his husband's hand and blanketing it in both of his. The scout didn't stir but Daryl jumped as he heard someone clear their throat. 

"I've got him hooked up to a saline drip. He's also been given painkillers. He will be hurting when he wakes up but that can't be avoided," Carson lamented. "But he's alive. I was able to patch up the wound. There's stitches inside the wound as well as outside." Carson rounded the bed. "It may not seem like it Daryl, but he's very lucky. This could have killed him."

"I know," Daryl muttered. "Can't stop thinkin' 'bout it."

Dr Carson checked the saline bag, also checking Paul's vitals. "He's holding his own. He's young and strong. I have no doubt he'll be fine. He needs rest more than anything."

Daryl chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, try keepin' 'im in one spot for more than 10 minutes."

"If he wants to completely heal, he has no choice. I know you will make sure he gets the rest he needs."

Daryl nodded as Carson said his goodbyes and left, telling Daryl to come get him if anything changed.

"Hey darlin'. 'm here. I love ya."


	7. Chapter 7

Rick and Carol stood in the infirmary doorway, watching Daryl as he slept next to his husband. He sat in an uncomfortable chair with his head resting on Paul's arm. Paul, it seemed, still hadn't moved since his near-death experience. Maggie had sent a runner to Alexandria and one to the Kingdom. Daryl's brother and his best friend deserved to know what was going on. They loved Paul as family too.

Carol spoke to Aaron, Magna, Yumiko and Eugene, wanting to get a rounded picture of what happened and what they experienced out there. After that, she visited with Rosita, who told her what she remembered. Carol made careful notes; this was information people needed to know.

Rick went to sit with Rosita and Eugene, who retold their experience to him. Carol entered the infirmary and laid a hand on Daryl's shoulder, after which he started to stir. Daryl peered up with sleepy haunted eyes which started to tear up again.

"How is he Pookie?"

Daryl leaned back to sit in the chair properly, rubbing his hands over his face. "Doc says he should be okay but it's gonna take time ta heal. Needs lotsa rest."

"But he'll be okay."

Daryl nodded. "Just want 'im ta wake up."

"I know. He will. His body is just starting to heal. He's probably exhausted too."

Carol got Daryl to stand up and stretch, wincing at the sound of his spine popping. She urged him to get out of the room, even if just for a minute, with Daryl protesting.

"Maggie sent a runner to get Rick as well. He brought some clean clothes for you and Jesus. You need to shower. And don't argue with me," she continued, seeing that he was about to do just that. "Does your husband really need to wake up to see you covered in his blood?"

Daryl looked down, sighed and gave in. "Will ya stay with 'im?"

"Of course."

Ten minutes later, a fresh and clean Daryl was back keeping vigil at his love's side.

The next day, Paul was still not awake. Daryl was nearly frantic but Dr Carson, Rick, Carol and Maggie insisted that his body was healing and needed time. Daryl knew that, but would only relax when he saw Paul's eyes again. 

In the meantime, Carol, Maggie, Rick, Aaron, Rosita, Glenn, Abraham and Eugene discussed the new threat. Carol wrote everything down, talking about everything concerning the whispering walkers. What they didn't know, however, was their motive. They really had no clue why they would wear walker skins and what their ultimate purpose was.

When their prisoner was mentioned, Aaron snarled. "I am not going to talk to her. I saw Jesus get stabbed. These skin jobs are fucking nuts! I won't be able to hold myself back, so no."

The others understood. After a moment, Rick asked, "How old is this girl?"

"Fifteen or sixteen," Maggie replied.

"Jesus," Rick breathed. "Maybe a woman should interrogate her. She might respond more to a woman, she might not feel so intimidated."

"It's worth trying," Aaron mused. "Who should do it?"

"Carol should," Maggie said. "She looks maternal, unassuming. The girl will underestimate her."

Agreement made, Carol went to one of the older women in the colony and borrowed a grandmotherly cardigan, putting on her most matronly expression, before heading towards the cells.

Carol descended the stairs, an innocent smile on her face. She stepped in front of the cell, eyes searching for the girl.

"Hello."

She kept her voice light, non-threatening, and caring. It seemed to work as the girl looked up, then she immediately scrambled to one of the corners. 

"What do you want? Please let me go!"

"I'm only here to talk," Carol answered her question as she placed a chair a few feet from the cell door. The girl looked up at Carol warily, her body language screaming her fear and distrust.

"Got nothing to talk about. Leave me alone."

Carol smiled that disarming smile that threw off even the toughest of foes. "I don't think that's true. You could tell me a lot. Your name for example. Let's just start there."

"Don't have a name." 

The girl tried to curl in on herself, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. 

"I find that hard to believe. We all have names. Even my abusive bastard of an ex-husband had a name."

The girl's head shot up. She stared at Carol for a long time before sighing. 

"Lydia."

Carol crowed inwardly at her success. "Lydia. That's a pretty name. My name is Carol. How old are you?"

"Don't know. Think I'm sixteen."

"How many people are in your group?"

"You killed them all."

Carol offered Lydia a condescending smile. "Somehow I doubt that."

Lydia froze at the look on the woman's face. It told her this woman was very dangerous and she felt very cold all of a sudden.

"I'm not telling you anything else. Leave me alone."

With a sigh, Carol decided to leave, sensing that she wouldn't get anything else from Lydia right now.

Paul groaned softly as he fought his way back to consciousness. His mind seemed like it was shrouded in cotton candy with his body draped in molasses. He also felt a pain that made him nearly lose his breath.

"Paul, darlin'? 'M right here baby."

Paul followed the sound of that voice, longing to lay his eyes on his husband again. It felt like it took superhuman strength but he managed to open his eyes. His vision was blurry but focussed after several moments. His eyes trained on his archer, who was nearly in tears.

"Daryl?" he rasped.

"Hey baby," Daryl replied, voice wobbly, clasping Paul's hand in his. "How ya feelin'?"

Paul took stock of his physical self. "Tired. Some pain. Not as much as I figured I would be in."

"Carson has good drugs. Ya remember what happened?"

Paul thought for a few moments. "The graveyard. The walker moved like a person."

Daryl nodded. "It was a person. Wearin' walker skin as a mask."

The scout's eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to think of something to saw, but he finally just closed his mouth, saying nothing.

"He stabbed ya. Didn't go all tha way through. Missed ya heart by two inches. Doc patched ya up. Said yer gonna be okay, s'long as ya rest."

Paul's eyes were bouncing all over the room. "He said something. When he stabbed me. He said 'You are where you–' then I don't know."

"Probably because I put a bolt in his head."

"You saved me."

Daryl nodded solemnly. "Got ya here on one of tha horses and back here s'fast as I could."

Tears pooled in Paul's eyes. "Kiss me. I need to know you're real. That I'm not dreaming this."

Daryl carefully leaned into his husband and gently pressed their mouths together briefly, too brief as far as both men were concerned.

"Any idea who these assholes are?"

Daryl leaned back with a sigh. "The newbies and Aaron brought back a girl who is one of 'em."

Paul was shocked. "How...?"

The archer reached for Paul's hand again, holding it loosely in his own. "The newbies– their names are Magna and Yumiko– they's a couple– and Aaron, they ran into a few of 'em, took out one, they killed tha actual walkers and found the girl. She gave up, begged 'im not ta kill her."

"Where is she now?"

"In one of tha cells. We're at Hilltop, so...."

Paul laid his head back. "Has anyone talked to her, try to find out anything?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, Carol got her name and her age. She's 16, just a fuckin' kid. Jesus Christ. I can't figure 'em out. Why wear the walker skins? Makes no sense ta me."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Nah. 'M too close to it. One of 'em almost killed ya. I can't–" Daryl broke off as he was overwhelmed by the idea that he almost lost his husband. He shut his eyes, took a few deep breaths, then focussed on Paul again. "I love ya, so much." He kissed Paul again. "Can't imagine this life without ya."

"You'll never have to wonder."


	8. Chapter 8

Helluva twist coming up.

Several days later, Paul was resting in a room on the top floor of Barrington house. He was on strict bedrest which annoyed him to no end. Daryl was waiting on him hand and foot. Daryl'd made repeated trips to the library, which annoyed him, but he wouldn't refuse Paul anything. After a few hours, Paul had told Daryl to go out somewhere, since he felt suffocated. Paul had felt guilty over the hurt look in his archer's eyes but when he came back a few hours later, everything was fine again.

Daryl needed that time away too. He was way too close to the whole situation. Getting out had done him a world of good. Got a deer and a few squirrel. When he came back, Daryl spoke to Rick a little. Even though they weren't estranged anymore, Rick sometimes still felt awkward around the archer.

Rick was currently visiting with Paul. He was hovering nearly as bad as Daryl, which Paul found amusing as hell. Rick was in the process of folding some of the blankets when Paul finally stopped him.

"Rick, you really don't need to do this. I'll be fine. Daryl will be back and he'll take care of it."

Rick turned and sat on the end of the bed. He looked down, deep in thought. "Jesus.... Paul. Since I've known you, you've always gone above and beyond for us. But I've never actually treated you that way. I'm ashamed to say that it took Carl to point it out to me. You are my brother's husband. You're family, and I should be treating you as such."

Paul blinked away a few tears as he reached out for Rick's hand. "Thank you Rick. That means a lot coming from you. I know you and Daryl were strained for a long time but you know he forgives you, right?"

Rick looked down again. "Daryl thought, for a long time, that I killed Shane for selfish reasons. I knew Shane and Daryl were together. It did wonders for both of them. I loved Shane like a brother, and it broke my heart when he– when I killed him." He took a huge sigh. "I don't think I've ever said that out loud. After the farm, we splintered, in more ways than one. They all still looked to me as a leader, even though I never asked for it."

Paul suddenly realized how much of a burden Rick had taken on, even though he didn't know them then.

"You're a lot different from Shane," Rick continued. "You have such a self-assuredness about you. You're mentally stable too. That's something Shane never had. He thought I was trying to take Daryl away from him. But I wasn't. He lost it. He lured me out to an empty field, intending to kill me."

Paul was shocked. Daryl had alluded to what had happened but had never said it straight out, it was probably something he didn't like talking about. Revisiting it must have been horrible. 

"Shane never understood why my faith and trust in him waivered. It was never about Daryl. I was shot, before the Turn happened." Rick paused to gather his words. "Shane told my wife Lori that he checked on me, in the hospital, and couldn't find a heartbeat. Just left me there. In an abandoned hospital with walkers everywhere, putting only a gurney in front of the room door."

Paul shook his head in disbelief. "Daryl never told me..."

"I never talked about it, not totally." Rick sighed, "Even if I didn't survive, he could've taken me to safety, but that didn't occur to him. Instead, he took my wife and son and got them out of town. I mean, I'll be forever grateful for that. But he didn't need to use the situation to sleep with my wife."

"How long did that last?"

Rick rubbed a hand over his face. "I really don't know. When Lori told me she was pregnant, I connected the dots. She said she didn't know which of us was the father. Seeing Judy now though, I know she's not mine. She's my daughter yes, but she's not mine. As far as Shane goes, after I found out about he and Lori, I couldn't trust him anymore. If he was willing to sleep with my wife when I was unconscious, not knowing if I was dead or not, could I really trust him to have my back out there against the walkers."

Suddenly Paul understood a lot more about Rick. What drove him. How steadfast he was about protecting what he considered his family. 

"Did you ever tell Daryl that?"

"No, I never did."

"Maybe you should."

Rick looked up sharply. He considered Paul's words. Maybe. 

"Ya already did."

Both men looked from the bed to the doorway, seeing the archer there, tears rimming his eyes. He entered the room, laid his crossbow by the wall and rounded the bed, pulling Rick to him, hugging him tightly. 

"So how ya feelin' now?" Daryl asked, once he was sitting beside his husband again. He had an arm around the scout's shoulders, with the man leaning against him.

"Better. Still hurts of course, but better than I was."

"Sorry fer hoverin' like I was."

Paul shook his head. "I know you were doing it because you love me."

"I do."

Both men were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Paul wondered how soon he'd be able to be out of bed for more than an hour. Daryl was wondering if he should barricade Paul in the room. Both men wondered how soon they could get back to Alexandria though.

"So where'd you go?"

"Went out hunting for a while. Took no time ta get a buck ta bring back. Then I decided to visit the girl the others brought back ta Hilltop."

Paul looked confused. "Why would you go see her?"

The archer sighed, gathering his thoughts. "Seein' Aaron so pissed off at her, I wondered if I'd react tha same way. Oddly enough, tha sight a' her didn't affect me. She's just a fuckin' kid. Carol talked ta her a few times. Got her name, age, and that her mother leads this whispering idiots."

"Her *mother*?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"Did you talk to her?"

Daryl actually chuckled. "Tried. Seems she has no desire ta talk ta us. She called me an asshole. I thanked her and left."

"Oh my god," Paul laughed. 

"Maybe we's both too close to the situation to talk ta her. Dunno."

"I'd like to talk to her. I can get answers out of people who don't want to give them," Paul pointed out. "Been doing it for years."

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah tha's true. Would ya be up for it though?"

"Probably. I've been walking the hallway a bit. Stairs might take a bit of time but if I can get answers out of this girl, I'm willing to do it."

Paul gingerly descended the stairs to the cell; Daryl was waiting on the stairs unseen so his presence wouldn't put the girl on edge, since she'd dealt with him. She already thought Daryl was an asshole, so why push it. 

Paul stopped on the bottom step and took a deep breath. He didn't know how he'd react to this girl, who was part of the group who almost killed him. 

Finally, he moved to stand in front of the cell. "Hello, my name is—"

"Dad?"


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has rape/non-con in this. 

Paul shook his head to clear the cobwebs. The last thing he remembered was being at the club singing karaoke and having drinks with his friends. They'd worked hard during their first college semester and felt they deserved some time to cut loose until school resumed in a week. He tried to rub his eyes but found he couldn't move his arms. His eyes flew open. He looked around and saw his arms and his legs bound to a bed. He only had a sheet over his body as well. 

Just what the fuck was going on?

"Hello, Paul."

Paul's eyes spanned the room to find an older woman standing at the end of what he realized was a bed. 

"What the fuck is going on?"

The woman smiled. "Oh Paul. Look around. Look at where you are and how you are right now. What do you think is going to happen?"

Paul felt his blood run cold as she started to disrobe. After a minute, she only wore her panties. Paul closed his eyes, his stomach turning.

"Look, I've told you many times, I'm not interested."

"You don't mean that. You could have it all if you said yes to me."

Paul rolled his eyes. "How many different times and different ways do I have to say it? I am not interested in you or any woman. I'm gay. I've known that since I was 10."

The woman chuckled. "Oh Paul, you're so deluded." 

She got on the bed and sat next to his body, pulling the sheet away, immediately wrapping a hand around his flaccid cock. Despite the stimulation, he wasn't hardening. 

"Oh come on baby, don't be so stubborn."

She lowered her mouth to his dick, licking and sucking at him, flicking her tongue in an attempt to get him hard. Yes, Paul loved getting blown but this woman was doing this against his will. His heart felt like it was sinking as he realized that he was going to be raped by this woman.

The woman pulled off, tsking at his semi-hard dick. "Playing hard to get. You're cute." She hopped off the bed, her long hair bouncing as she crossed the room to remove a few things out of a bag she had with her. When she turned around, Paul struggled harder to get free. 

"Now, now. That's isn't going to work, lover. Not even you can break handcuffs."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To prove how good we could be together," she said, her tone of voice like that of a mother scolding her child. 

She got on the bed between his spread legs and pulled on a latex glove, coating her fingers with the lube she had. Paul tried not to clench up as she started fingering him, knowing it would hurt more. 

"Please don't do this. You have to know this isn't right."

"Hush now," she replied. 

Her fingers burrowed deeper and finally found his prostate, which jolted him. To his horror, he felt himself hardening and soon, he was rock hard. She removed her fingers, slathered lube over a wicked looking vibrator and pushed it into him, turning it on. Paul cried out as he felt the vibrations against his prostate. She got off the bed, quickly pulled off her panties, climbing on top of him, and thrusting herself down on him, his dick sliding deep into her.

"Fuck! No, stop this!"

"Not likely," she said, as she braced her hands on his chest. Then she started riding him, making sure to clench on his dick as often as possible. 

Paul closed his eyes, willing this to stop but knowing it wouldn't. Why was this happening to him? What did he ever do to deserve this? He had no choice but to stay hard because of the damn toy but god above, there was no way he was enjoying this. He wished she'd just hurry up and leave him alone. 

After a few minutes, she rose up, turned herself around and slid down on him again. The only consolation was he didn't have to look at her now. He almost swore though when he felt the toy being thrust in and out of him. Then she pushed it in as far as possible, the vibration to his prostate making him seize up and cum into her, much to his disgust. He felt her manipulating herself then felt her spasming around him.

She pulled off of him and climbed off the bed. She took her time getting dressed and packing up her things, sadistically leaving the toy inside of him. She neared him and caressed his cheek, making him recoil and try to get away from her. 

"Now, none of that. After what we just shared."

Paul glared at her, tears rimming his eyes. He watched as the woman stood and held up a key. 

"The cuffs. I'll unlock one ankle. You can find your way out of the rest, my love. Come find me when you're ready to accept what we have."

Nothing further was said as she unlocked the ankle cuff before laying the key on the nightstand. A few moments later, she left the room, locking the door behind her, the only sounds in the room was the buzzing of the blasted toy still in his ass. He bore down as much as he could and to his relief, felt it slide out of him. It took quite a while though, for him to get the cuff key and even longer to unlock a hand. After that, it was easy. 

He immediately got dressed and left the room, not caring of the state it was in. When he got to his apartment, he stripped his clothes off, putting it aside to burn later, and got into the shower, turning it on as hot as he could stand it. He didn't get out until his skin was scrubbed red and the water started to cool. When he finally got dressed again, he laid on his bed and cried.

"Lydia?" Paul peered into the cell. "What are you..."

"Daddy!"

He moved as fast as he could towards the cell, letting his arms slide around her. 

"God, Lydia, I've missed you so much! I hoped you were still alive but I had no way of knowing."

The girl just cried as she held onto her father the best she could, tears rolling down both their faces. Her breathing hitched as she noticed Daryl standing off to the side, in shock at the sight before him.

"Go away!" she cried.

Paul looked back, then at his daughter. "It's okay, honey. He's a good man." He carefully extricated himself from Lydia's arms, asking Daryl for the key, which the archer handed over, albeit reluctantly. When the door was open, Lydia all but flew into Paul's arms, wrapping herself around him and sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Wait, careful, I can't..."

Daryl came forward. "Hey, you need to back off a little."

"Fuck you!" the girl yelled at him. 

"Lydia, he's right. I'm injured. I'm still recovering."

Lydia slowly pulled back from her father. She looked him up and down, concern on her face. "What happened?"

Daryl pulled a chair over so Paul could sit down, glaring at the girl. "He was stabbed. By *your* people."

Lydia's eyes widened. "They're not my people."

"Yer with 'em."

"Not by choice."

"Then by what?"

The girl glared at Daryl. "What the fuck is it to you?"

"Well, yer father here is my husband."

Lydia sunk to the floor, her eyes down. She quickly looked up at Daryl. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Daryl glared a few moments longer before his eyes softened and he turned his attention to his husband. "Ya okay there, Paul?"

The scout nodded. "I'm a little tired. More shocked to find my daughter alive, and part of the group who tried to kill me."

Lydia was teary-eyed. "I didn't want to be with them. But the leader, she's my mother, so where else would I go?"

Paul was stunned. "Your *mother* leads these people?"

Lydia nodded forlornly. 

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, knowing everything about her that I do."

The girl looked up again. "You're gay?"

Paul nodded, reaching out for Daryl's hand. 

"How did... I... come to be?"

The scout briefly closed his eyes. "Lydia, I have never regretted you. I love you with all my heart and I'm so happy to see you and know you're alive. I wish the way your mother had gotten pregnant was different."

She looked at him curiously. 

"She..." he sighed, deciding to rip the bandage off. "She raped me and that's how she got pregnant."

Both Daryl and Lydia were stunned. Daryl knelt down by his husband, looking at him with compassion. 

"Baby, why'd ya never say anythin'?"

Paul looked at his archer. "Was a long time ago. I thought I lost Lydia for good. I didn't see the point of rehashing it."

"The women in our group, they told me what rape is. I didn't know what it was. They told me because my mother, I mean, Alpha, she lets the men in the group do that to the women."

Both men snapped their gazes to her, alarmed. 

"It was done to me, I think I was 10 the first time. I didn't start to bleed until a couple of years later and then it was more often because I had more in the chest area."

Tears fell down Paul's face. His own daughter was a rape victim. And it was allowed to happen by her own mother. It hurt even more so because of her matter-of-fact view towards it.

"Lydia, rape is wrong. It should never happen. It's not about sex or desire. It's always about control and dominance."

The girl's eyes were curious. "Was that how it was for you?"

He nodded. "I met her when I was 18. She made it clear she was interested in me. I turned her down time after time, until I finally told her I was gay. She thought if I slept with her, I would 'turn' straight, even though it doesn't work that way."

"It doesn't?"

The innocence in the girl's voice would be charming in another world, if they weren't surrounded by the walking dead or people wearing their skins.

"No, baby. I was born this way. I realized it when I was 10. I've never dated a girl or slept with one, at least willingly."

Lydia reached out hesitantly for Paul's hand which he took straight away. He couldn't believe his little girl was alive and here with him. It didn't really surprise him that her mother was the leader of this group of whispering walkers. She was sadistic, he knew that all too well. And to know that the woman allowed her own daughter to be raped was straight out evil as far as he was concerned. 

"I don't know if she'll come for me."

Anger rose up in both Paul and Daryl. 

"I don't want to be with them anymore. I can't live like that. There's no protection. She says we're animals now, living in an animal's world. The skins were for protection and so we could go where we want without worry."

"Daryl!"

The archer glanced up at the sound of Glenn's voice. He came down the stairs. 

"Trouble at the gates. These whispering walkers are here."

Daryl stood up, torn between wanting to stay with his husband and going to the gates and killing this Alpha. 

"I'll stay here with Lydia, babe. I know I'm in no condition for any kind of confrontation."

Daryl nodded, kissed his man soundly, then left the jail.

Lydia stared after him. "You really love him," she mused.

Paul smiled. "Yeah. We've been together for six years now."

Lydia smiled, one that reached her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl stood next to Maggie, Rick, Carol and Ezekiel as they watched over the newcomers. A bald woman was standing in front of them all. 

"Who leads you people?" she called.

No one answered. 

"Fine. I'll address you all. I am Alpha. Your people crossed into our land. There will be no conflict. Your people killed my people. There will be no conflict. However, if you do not return my daughter to me, there will be conflict."

Before Daryl could speak, another voice was heard. 

"You're damn right there will be conflict."

All eyes spanned to the voice. Paul stood there outside the secondary gates, the main gates still between him and the opposing group. Alpha looked stunned but covered her shock quickly.

"Well, now. I didn't expect this today."

Paul glared at the woman now known as Alpha. "I bet."

She took a step forward. "Now Paul. You should know that after everything we shared–"

"We shared nothing!" he thundered, his voice carrying over the entire colony. He stepped closer to the gate, to lower his voice. "I told you time and time again that I had no interest in you and instead, you kidnapped me."

Alpha rolled her eyes. "Are you denying our daughter?"

Daryl was frustrated that he could no longer hear his husband, but understood that he didn't want his past blasted out to everyone in hearing distance.

"I have never denied Lydia. Never. And you fucking well know it. Nor will I deny how utterly evil you are. Lydia stays with me."

Alpha smirked but Paul could see the underlying anger in her gaze.

She spoke loudly again. "You will bring me my daughter or your people will pay for it."

"That's how you're going to threaten us? We have enough fire power here to light you up. Tell me why I shouldn't give them the go ahead."

She gestured to her people, who brought two people bound and with sacks over their heads, bringing them to a stop just a few feet behind her. Eyes widened as the sacks were removed, revealing Alden and Luke, with knives to their throats.

"Do I have to prove that I mean my words?"

Paul's anger was abundant. "Tell me why I should let Lydia, my daughter, who I haven't seen in years, be returned to you when you allow her to be raped."

Paul was smug as he heard weapon after weapon readied. He glanced back to see a large percentage of the colony with guns aimed ready to fire.

"You'd let us kill these men? Or kill them yourselves? Just to be spiteful?"

Paul shook his head in disbelief. Clearly her train of thinking hadn't improved over the years.

"You're fucking crazy," Paul spat, as Daryl came to stand by him. 

Alpha turned to her hostages. She made a brief gesture, and the man holding Alden sliced his neck open, to the cries of shock, anguish and outrage of the colony. 

"Well?"

"Wait!" 

Paul and Daryl turned to see Lydia running towards them. 

"I don't want anyone else to die. I'll go with her."

Horror filled Paul's eyes. "No, you don't have to go with her. I don't want you to. I just got you back."

"I know," she said before she hugged into him, much to the surprise of everyone else except Daryl. "I can't let her hurt anyone else."

"Even if she hurts you?"

Lydia pulled back from the embrace. "It's better than her killing someone. But I know the truth now. And I know you're alive. That's enough for me."

She hugged him again and whispered 'I love you' before venturing towards the gates, which were opened. Alpha gestured for Luke to go through the gates as Daryl quickly went out, slid a knife into Alden's head and brought his body back in. 

Paul was teary-eyed as he watched his daughter walk away from him. He jolted as the woman slapped Lydia, then pulled her in. He heard her say 'you call me Alpha, like the rest.'

Without a word, Paul turned to go back into the colony. It was slow going, while Kal and Eduardo rushed out to take Alden's body from Daryl, who went to help his husband. 

It was a few days later as Lydia gambolled along with Alpha and the other whisperers.

"What did you find out, girl?"

Lydia sighed. She'd been getting the same questions over and over. Not 'are you okay' or 'did they hurt you'. No, it was this. "Not much. They just had people questioning me, trying to find out about us."

Alpha scoffed. "And you told them nothing?"

"I said I was the only one left but they didn't believe me."

They continued their walker gait for a while. 

"Did you know my dad was with them?"

Alpha was quiet. "Would it have made a difference? He abandoned you."

Lydia bit her tongue. She didn't want to piss her mother off. The woman had abused her in the past, had allowed her to be raped. 

"You're my mother, Alpha. Of course I want to be with you."

Lydia felt the tension between them lesson. 

Hours later, they were stopped for the day. Other members of their group were preparing more skin suits. Alpha was off talking with Beta, a seven-foot tall man who was Lydia's main abuser besides her mother. 

Lydia milled around the site as she noticed someone who seemed rather out of place. She quickly went over to speak to the person.

"Who are you?"

"Lydia, thank god."

"Carl? What are you doing here?"

Carl was wearing what was apparently a stolen skin mask. 

"I couldn't let you go with them, not knowing what you've been going through."

Carl had left Hilltop almost immediately after Lydia left with Alpha, following along at a safe distance until her got an opportunity. Since being in the cell, Carl had been spending a lot of time with Lydia, sensing how alone she'd felt. They talked, about little things, just getting to know each other. 

"Carl, it's not safe for you here."

"Come with me. Hilltop will grant you asylum, especially since Jesus is your father."

"Jesus?"

"That's what almost everyone calls Uncle Paul. Because of his long hair and beard, he resembles Jesus."

Lydia was torn. She wanted to leave, she hated being with her mother, especially with how much she had lied about her father, a man she just found out was still alive. 

"Uncle?"

"Uncle Daryl and my dad are brothers, not by blood but in every other way that counts. So I call him uncle, and when he married Jesus, I started calling him Uncle Paul."

Lydia smiled at the sentiment. She looked back at the various people at the camp, seeing Alpha clear across the area. She turned back to Carl. She thought about the peace she felt at Hilltop, even though she was mostly in a cell. She thought about spending time with Carl. And especially finding her father, who she has missed so much. 

"Let's go."

Then Lydia took Carl's hand and they carefully left the camp, Carl leaving the disgusting mask behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Paul was frantic. He couldn't sit down, he couldn't rest, he couldn't do anything. He just wanted to get out there and find his daughter, to rescue her from her maniacal mother. It had been several days since he'd been reunited with her. Knowing she was alive was amazing but he wanted her with him. Wanted to know her as she was. Show her what true family was.

Rick came into Paul and Daryl's room. With the counsel planning a meeting later on that day, runners had been sent to have the community leaders meets at Hilltop. Since Paul was mostly likely going to speak for Lydia, they had to meet there, since Paul wasn't yet cleared to travel.

Rick looked around the room.

"What's up?" Paul asked Rick from his place on the bed, where he finally sat after Daryl got annoyed with him. He'd left the room shortly thereafter.

"I can't find Carl. He went back to Alexandria briefly but he came back here with me. I can't find him now."

"You've asked around?"

Rick stood with his hands on hips, a deep sigh leaving his lungs. "Asked around, looked around everywhere. He ain't here. I'm worried, especially with those whisperers out there."

"Carl is a good kid, he can take care of himself. As a parent, I get that you always worry about your kid..."

Paul swallowed back his tears. He'd been so emotional since discovering Lydia again and now it seemed that everything made his eyes tear up. 

Suddenly, Sasha burst into the room. "Carl's at the gate. He has Lydia."

Paul was in shock, but Rick moved quickly, helping the scout up and down the stairs. Once out of the house, his eyes scanned around until he saw his daughter, who ran towards him.

Paul wrapped his arms around his girl. "Oh Lydia, I'm so glad you're okay."

Daryl stood nearby as he watched his husband reunite with his daughter again. He pulled Carl over to him and Rick. 

"Ya went out ta get her?"

Carl nodded.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing ta do." He sighed. "But thank ya for bringin' her back. Paul's been a mess since she left."

Carl grinned slightly, a blush mottling his face. "I know. I had to try to get her back. Plus, I like her. We've been spending time together, when she was in the cell."

Paul and Lydia joined them. 

"Thank you so much Carl. It was so dangerous but thank you. I can't imagine losing her again now," he said as he hugged the boy.

"I did it for me too, Uncle Paul. I... I really like her."

Lydia blushed as Paul raised a brow. "Oh really," his voice conveyed amusement more than anything.

"Think we should all talk. Me n' Paul n' Lydia. Then we should meet with tha counsel."

Paul was back on the bed, the trip outside the house sapping a lot of his energy. Daryl made sure he was comfortable before he let Lydia sit next to her father on the bed. She immediately cuddled into him, being careful of his wound.

"You said that my mom r- did that to you?"

Paul nodded. "I had just started college when I was 17. I loved school, always did. I was taking liberal arts, among other things. Your mother... her name was Roberta then. She was in some other class, I don't know what she was taking, but she was quite a bit older than me. I was 17, she was almost 30 I think."

Daryl raised a brow as he sat on the other side of the bed. Lydia didn't flinch at the sight of him now.

"We met at some party to welcome all the new students. She flirted and came on to me. I told her I wasn't interested. She let it go for a few weeks but made a point to seek me out. She'd show up everywhere I was. At the library, the cafeteria, the school's store where everyone bought their books and stuff. Seemed like every time I turned around, there she was.

"She somehow got hold of my cellphone number and was constantly texting me. I blocked her number after a few times of getting very explicit messages. Telling me what she would do to me to 'make me straight'."

Daryl scoffed. "Fuckin' bitch."

Paul nodded before continuing. "I don't know how she did it but she knew my every move. I would have sworn she has some kind of tracker on me. Daryl, would you get me some water please."

"Sure," he replied, getting off the bed. He left the room and returned a minute later, passing his husband a glass of water.

"Thank you."

Lydia watched the simple exchange and decided she liked the surly man.

"You two are so cute."

Paul laughed out loud while Daryl muttered something like 'ain't cute' which made her giggle.

After Paul laid the half-empty glass on the table next to him, he continued. "Anyways. After the first semester, I was out with some friends. Went to a karaoke bar. Had a few drinks, not enough to get drunk on, not even close. Next thing I remembered was waking up in a motel room, tied down to the bed."

Daryl reached out and laid a hand on his man's leg. "Paul, ya don't need ta go on. We kinda get tha idea."

Paul glanced up gratefully while Lydia hugged into him more.

"She left me alone after that. Until ten months later when she brought a baby to me. Claimed she was mine. I refused to believe it at first. Most likely because I was still in denial about what had happened to me. I asked for a DNA test. She agreed right away. I found the place, I arranged for it to be done and the results matched."

Lydia sat up, her eyes filled with tears, anguish and utter horror. "She tried to use me to keep you, didn't she."

Paul nodded.

"Oh dad, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. She's evil."

She wrapped her arms around Paul's middle as he petted her hair. He glanced up at Daryl, seeing tears and anger in his eyes.

"I love you Lydia. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I don't," she mumbled, her face curled into his chest.

A knock came on the door, then Maggie stuck her head in. "The counsel's ready to convene."

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

The door closed again.


	12. Chapter 12

King Ezekiel banged his gavel. "We now call this joint counsel to order. Present today are all leaders of the communities of our alliance. Present for Alexandria is Michonne Grimes and Aaron Raleigh. Present for Oceanside is Cyndie and Rachel Ward. Present for Phoenix aka the former Sanctuary is Magna and Yumiko. Present for Hilltop are Maggie Rhee and Tara Chambler. And for the Kingdom, myself and Queen Carol."

The room was filled with a large number of the colony. Several people from each of the other communities made the trip as well. Paul, Daryl and Lydia sat in the front row, the girl between the two men. Others there were alternating between glaring at the girl and being opening hostile, until Daryl got in their faces.

Paul stood up. "I would like to speak."

"The counsel recognizes Paul Rovia of Hilltop," Eric said; he was the counsel's spokesperson and secretary.

Paul stepped forward, leaning on a cane Earl Sutton made for him. "I want to address this girl before we get started," he said, gesturing to Lydia. "She was not with the whisperers voluntarily. Her mother, known as Alpha, is the leader."

Some of the crowd murmured to each other.

"Only a few people in this room know it, but Lydia is also my daughter."

Gasps. 

Before anyone could ask, Paul continued. "The details are for me alone, but let me just say, Alpha is a woman who allows the women and girls of her group to be sexually abused. When I knew her, this behavior wasn't gender exclusive. I demanded and received a paternity test and it proved that Lydia is my daughter. She does not want to be with that group. She wants to be with me, so I would appreciate it if you all would back off and stop treating her like she's some kind of freak."

Paul held out a hand for his daughter, offering her the floor. She was hesitant at first, until Paul rubbed her shoulder in assurance. 

"The floor recognizes Lydia... Rovia."

Paul offered his daughter a watery smile, then shot a look of thanks to Eric.

"Um, it's true that Alpha is my mother. But I don't want to be with her. She doesn't act like a mom. She's always been abusive."

"Show 'em," Daryl encouraged.

Lydia pulled up the sleeves to her shirt, revealing the lines of scars going up and down her arms. She held her arms up, then she turned and pulled up the back of her shirt, which bore similar scars to that of her stepfather. After a few moments, she pulled her shirt back down.

"She's always abused me. She lets others in the group hurt me."

"Hurt you how?" This was Maggie.

"She lets them, um, rape– is that the word?– me. Since I was about 10."

Paul felt the tension in the room lessen and the sympathy for Lydia grow. He was so proud of her, that she was standing up against her mother.

"She does nothing to stop them. She even offers me to them. The worst is Beta because he's so big and tall. I want to contribute to your community, to earn my place. Please don't make me leave my dad! Please," the girl cried, tears on her cheeks.

Lydia quickly returned to Paul's side. The counsel spoke. 

"After an informal vote," Aaron spoke up. "Hilltop will grant asylum to Lydia Rovia."

"Thank you."

Paul smiled gratefully at the counsel members. "Thank you so much."

"The counsel assumes Lydia be living with you and your husband in Alexandria?" 

"Yes," Daryl answered.

Now Carol spoke. "Now that that matter is settled, we need to talk about this group. I believe Lydia's knowledge would be invaluable."

Lydia actually blushed at that, which both Daryl and Paul found charming. Paul urged her to stand again, to turn and address the counsel. 

"Alpha– my mother– she views them as animals and animals are territorial. She doesn't have issue with anyone unless they cross into what she says is her land. She has a quick temper. I've seen her kill people for even thinking of leaving the group. She says what the men do to the women is a natural order of things."

Michonne leaned forward. "Do any of these women become pregnant?"

"Oh yes. Most of them have."

"Have you?"

Lydia was silent for a moment. "Yes I have."

Paul felt like someone kicked him in the gut. He grabbed Daryl's hand, clutching it tightly. My little girl, Paul murmured over and over. 

Yumiko gazed at the girl with tears in her eyes. "What happened to the baby?"

Lydia lowered her head to hide her tears. "I don't know. They took him from me. Left him somewhere. I don't know."

Not even the most stoic person could be immune to that. Yumiko stood from her chair and neared the girl, not even hesitating to pull her into her arms. Shocked at first, Lydia accepted the woman's embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

Paul wiped tears away from his face. Even Daryl was tearing up. After several minutes, Lydia returned to her seat and Yumiko to hers. Lydia burrowed into her father's embrace.

Aaron then spoke. "After another vote, Lydia's asylum is extended to all communities and she will be safe in each one."

"I think this is the only place Alpha knows about," Paul stated.

"That will work in our favor," Magna said.

The meeting continued on. Lydia added information when she was asked, but between revealing what had happened to her and with losing her baby, she was emotionally spent. She wanted to sleep for a week. 

It was decided that the communities would have to get ready for retaliation due to Lydia returning to her father. It was more for Paul than Lydia, since she was still going to be judged for her mother's actions, and especially because Alpha allowed her child to not only be abused, but for the death of Alden as well. 

It was also decided that each communities needed a backup plan for escape should the need arise. Lydia pointed out that even though a group of the whisperers came to Hilltop, there were many more out there.

A week later, Paul, Daryl and Lydia were settled into their house in Alexandria. Rick and Michonne had been frequent visitors along with Judith, RJ and Miranda, who took right to Lydia. Carl also visited often, wanting to know more about the girl he had obviously fallen for. Paul and Lydia had rummaged through the supply of clothes looking for anything that would fit her. She was wary of making friends as they all knew who her mother was.

"So, Paul, were you always a part of Lydia's life?" Michonne asked.

Lydia looked up from where she was playing with the kids. "He was," she answered, before returning her attention to Miranda.

Paul nodded as Daryl came back to the living room with coffee cups, one for each of the adults. "When Roberta tracked me down after ten months, she presented me with this baby, said she was mine. I refused to believe it, due in part of how she'd done it. I demanded a paternity test and she agreed right away. She told me to find a place and arrange it, that I could take her and go myself. So Roberta wouldn't know where it was. The results came back that the baby was mine."

"I can't even imagine how ya felt," Daryl commented.

"Never thought I'd even have kids, especially when I realized I was gay. Figured I'd be able to adopt someday, once I found someone I wanted to spend my life with. Then I started college and well."

Michonne leaned forward and braced a hand on Paul's. "You know this wasn't your fault right?"

"I know. Doesn't make the feelings of humiliation or shame or violence any less."

Michonne looked crestfallen. "No I suppose it doesn't."

"Heard anythin' from the ones who went out scoutin' out the whisperers?" Daryl asked Rick. 

"No, nothing yet. If they don't come back within the next three days, I'm organizing a group to go out and find them. I gave them a week to get out, get some intel and get back."

Daryl got a funny feeling in his stomach. The others noticed his discomfort. "When did ya *expect* them back?"

"Yesterday."

Daryl sighed then thought for a few moments. "They was s'posed to be back yesterday. 'M gonna organize a group to go out and look."

"You sure that's smart?" Michonne asked. 

"I'm tha best tracker here. Who else would find 'em quickly?"

"He's got a point," Paul said. "I really don't want you out there, but I won't stop you."

"Okay, I'll take 'Chonne, Aaron, and Carol, since she's here."

Thirty minutes later, the four left the community in search of their missing friends.


	13. Chapter 13

The foursome glared at their captors, defiance in their eyes. They were surrounded on all sides by at least thirty whisperers, with Alpha leading the charge. She had a sawed-off shotgun in her steady hands. 

"Lydia has been granted asylum," Michonne stated, head held high. "Any attempts to get her back will result in retaliation."

Alpha cocked her head in amusement, the shotgun in her hands steady. "You think this is about my daughter? No, not at all. She's weak. She has no place among us anymore. No, I am offering you all a warning. Stay out of our territory."

"Or what?" Daryl spit out. He wished he could just kill this bitch right here right now.

Instead of answering, Alpha looked Daryl from head to toe. "You will come with me. No harm will come to you all, I would just like to go over the rules."

"Ya can't go over 'em here?"

"No. I wish to show you something that will back up my words."

Daryl was hesitant but didn't show it. He looked back at his friends. 

"If anything happens to them..."

"No harm. My word is bond."

Daryl reluctantly left his friends behind as he was taken by gunpoint away from them. After walking for a long time, during which there was only silence between them, Alpha gestured that he go to the edge of a rock formation. He saw nothing in her eyes to give away anything, so he stepped forward. At the sound of what sounded like walkers, he stepped forward, looking down, his eyes widening in disbelief. 

"What t'hell's this?"

Alpha stood across from the archer. "This is my way of ensuring that you follow my rules. You stay out of my land, I don't overrun you with the dead ones. My people are down there, among them, guiding them. If my rules are disobeyed, my people will lead them to your community and overrun it."

Daryl's heart jumped into his throat. There were easily thousands of walkers down in the quarry. Enough to kill him and his family a hundred times over. 

"Ya'll leave us be if we stay outta yer territory."

Alpha looked pleased at his response. "Yes. We'll have nothing more to do with each other, as long as you stay out of my territory. I've marked a border, you'll see it when you leave."

"And how will we know this border?"

Alpha smirked. "You'll know. Your friends and your weapons will be back where we all met. You can go to the border, to determine where it is. After that, you stay away. Our land is to the north and east. You follow the rule, abide by the borders, you'll never see me again," she finished, her expression smug.

Daryl felt the anger rumble in his gut at the threat to his family, which now included Lydia. "Y'ain't getting Lydia back."

"I don't want her back. She's weak. She doesn't belong with us. She can stay with her father."

Daryl sneered. "Yer fuckin' crazy. Paul was right."

Alpha's expression darkened. "I don't know what Paul told you but he and I shared a beautiful past."

The archer scoffed. "Deluded too I see. He told me what ya did to 'im. How ya got pregnant with Lydia."

"And why would you believe him?"

Daryl just stared at the woman. "Ya obviously don't know what it is ta care 'bout somebody. When ya have a friend or more, ya learn ta trust them, ya don't gain people in ya life 'cause a fear. I don't need ta explain anythin' ta ya. He's a good man, an honourable man. He coulda took Lydia from ya back then but chose not ta. He was in her life despite ya. I know tha truth and–" Daryl smirked briefly. "Lydia knows tha truth too."

Alpha's eyes lost all feeling. "Go. You'll meet up with your friends and the border isn't far off."

Daryl glared at Alpha one last time before climbing down the rocks and rushing back to the others. He found them exactly where Alpha said they'd be, the other whisperers having left a while ago.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah. She didn't do nothin'." He sighed. "We should go. She said there's a border. After that, we'll head back."

In agreement, the foursome picked up their weapons and left.

"What do you make of this Alpha?" Aaron asked Daryl as they walked along a wide trail. 

Daryl adjusted his crossbow on his shoulder. "She's fuckin' crazy. I can see when Lydia said they think of themselves as animals."

"Oh I know. I really thought that was it for us back there," Aaron replied.

"Nah, that woulda been too vulgar a display. Especially since..."

He trailed off as he noticed something up ahead. He ran forward and was stunned to see Tara tied to a tree, blood on her face and clothes.

"Tara! Ya okay? What happened?"

Carol helped him untie the dark haired woman and hold her up. She was exhausted and unable to speak, just pointing out in front of her, gesturing for them to go.

Michonne came over and held Tara up as they headed towards the area she indicated. Slowly, they climbed up a hill, noticing a series of posts all in a line. Daryl's brows furrowed as he noticed something on top. 

When they were about fifteen feet away, shock settled over them. There were ten pikes, not posts, with a zombie-fied head atop each one. 

"Oh God, no!" Aaron cried, running towards one. His eyes blurred with tears as he recognized Eric. He fell to his knees, keening in agony. Carol went to him but started crying herself when she saw some of the other pikes.

"Oh Jesus Christ," she mumbled. Then she cried out as she saw the head of her husband Ezekiel on another pike. "No, Zeke..." Then "Henry! Oh my god!" She wailed before falling to her knees. 

Michonne stood with Tara as they recognized the other heads. Morgan. Sasha. Kelly. Kal. Olivia. Tammy Rose. Daryl fell to the ground as he noticed the last one. Glenn.


	14. Chapter 14

I can honestly say I have no idea where I'm going with this story now. My main objective was the reveal of Lydia as Paul's daughter. I'm just winging the rest of it. Not sure how many chapters are left. Might only be a few more. Anyways, enjoy.

***

Tara was in the infirmary overnight at Hilltop before she was able to say anything to anyone. Her devastation was obvious to everyone who came to see her, horror in her eyes. She was nearly catatonic when she first was brought back to the colony. Siddiq had sedated her so she could rest and she appeared to be doing better physically. When she'd asked for water, Siddiq was able to breathe better.

Rick had sent runners to the Kingdom, Alexandria, Phoenix, and Oceanside with news of what had happened. When the runner returned from Alexandria, Denise was with him, and had been sitting with her girlfriend since she got there.

They'd brought the heads, now completely dead, back to Hilltop. The grief running through the colony was nearly overwhelming. Paul was devastated, they all were. He also blamed himself. If he hadn't been so adamant about Lydia being with him. Daryl immediately shot that idea down. Said Paul had every right to be a father to his daughter. Alpha was completely in the wrong. Killing ten people to indicate a border was sadistic and evil.

Lydia had fallen into a deep depression over her mother's actions. She crawled into her bed, wrapped up and hadn't moved in three days. Carol was in a similar state, having lost both her husband and her son. She hadn't talked to anyone. Just sat in one place and stared off into space, not moving under Michonne forced her to at least eat something. 

Aaron was more angry than upset, which others thought was odd given what they knew about him. He and Eric had been together since college, having married shortly after they graduated. They all knew the grief would hit him, they just didn't know when or how it would manifest itself.

The group had been so consumed with coming to grips with what Alpha had done that no one had a chance to talk to each other about anything; as such, Daryl hadn't shared what Alpha had told him.

He'd had enough of the inaction though. He got his family to gather in the great room at Barrington House. He spent his time offering comfort; he wasn't heartless, especially not now. He spent more time with Carol than anything. It had taken her a long time to open her heart up to someone else after the damage Ed Peletier had thrust upon her. Henry had filled a hole inside of her that had been there since Sophia walked, zombiefied, out of Hershel's barn.

Finally, he settled next to Tara, pulling her close to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Hey. Know it's useless ta ask how ya doin', but ya know."

Tara looked at him, her eyes wide. They had been empty but feel was returning to them. Daryl felt so sorry that she had to witness what she had, since it was obvious Alpha left her alive for the sole purpose of telling the others what had happened. 

"The three groups were scouting separately," Tara began. Everyone in the room immediately quieted and their attention snapped to the woman. "They cornered each group to get them all in one place. We were all there together. All tied up, on our knees. But then Morgan, Glenn and Ezekiel came in, gave us a chance to fight back. We all stood up for each other but there were too many of them!" She broke off with a cry, tears streaming down her face, which Daryl tenderly wiped away. Her emotional words moved almost everyone in the room to tears, but she continued. 

"Then Alpha came into the room. She looked so smug, so arrogant. Like she had the perfect plan. Took us all to the field. Stood all of them up by a pike, and one by one, used a sword to–"

She broke off crying again. Daryl pulled her into his lap and wrapped her up in his arms. There were no words. Paul just watched, sympathy so deep running through him. 

After a few minutes, Tara managed to compose herself somewhat. "I was supposed to die with them. Alpha decided that I should bear witness. She said that. Let her bear witness to what happens if our rules are not followed. Then they dragged me back and tied me to the tree. Next thing I know, Michonne and them were there."

"Oh my God, Tara," Rick said softly. "I hate that you had to witness this."

Tara wiped her face, but Daryl still held her. Tara was a sister to him, one of the many he now had. 

"Only thing is, I'm glad they had someone there in their last moments, even if I'll never forget it for as long as I live. I can't imagine the pain everyone's in. Aaron... I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Aaron replied brokenly. "Eric made the decision to join the scouting groups. Alpha made the decision to kill him." He was crying again. He hesitantly neared Tara, kneeling before her. They looked each other in the eyes, the sorrow prevalent. Then he took her into his arms, holding her tight.

Meanwhile, Michonne spoke up. "How are we going to deal with this bastards?"

"Don't know if we can," Daryl mused.

"Why not," Rosita asked from where she was sitting next to Carol.

Daryl leaned back on the bed. "She took me to some kinda quarry. Heard all this noise. Walkers. Looked down and there were thousands of 'em there. She said that her people was among 'em, guidin' 'em. Said if we didn't follow her rule to stay outta her territory, that she'd get her people ta guide 'em ta overrun us."

"Thousands of walkers?" Abraham repeated skeptically.

Daryl nodded. "Was along a trail I'd never seen b'fore. We was probably a couple a' hours from Hilltop when she took me somewhere else. We was walking for a long time before we got ta the quarry. Was a bigger quarry than where I met ya, Rick."

"How the hell are we supposed to combat thousands of walkers, especially without a flamethrower or something," Maggie wondered.

Abe turned to look at Paul. "We got any of those explosives left?"

"Uh, yeah. We didn't use them all," Paul responded. "But would it be enough to take out that many walkers?"

"Might take out a good chunk of 'em," Daryl offered. 

"Maybe we should organize a run to find more," Rick put it out there. "Might be lucky enough to find some kind of military facility."

"I'd be up for that," Rosita agreed.

"Me too," Abe chimed in.

Rick stood with his head down, a sign he was thinking, his hands on his hips. "Okay, Abe, Rosita, you take one of the bigger trucks. Plan for a longer run. Fill up some of the gas cans to get as far as you can. Do what you can to find explosives or even another RPG like we had before."

Abe and Rosita glanced at each other. 

"There a problem with you two going that long?"

"No, not exactly," Rosita said. "Might be better if someone else go besides me. I didn't want to say anything because of everything...." She sighed a little, clutching Siddiq's hand. "I'm pregnant. I don't think I should be out on a long run like that."

Rosita wasn't congratulated, which she understood given the circumstances. There would be time for that later. 

Paul looked into what was now Lydia's room, checking to make sure she was asleep. He had gotten a sedative from Siddiq and slipped it into her food so she would sleep. She'd done nothing but toss and turn for weeks, hardly getting any rest at all. He felt so sorry for her. Even though everyone knew she was Paul's daughter and even though she renounced her mother and her group, there were some people who still bullied her. Most recently, an older man made a comment to her and Paul had hauled off and decked the man so hard, he was knocked out. After that, the residents gave her a wider berth. 

Paul was fully healed up now, thank god. He'd missed being useful to the community. Everyone understood why, but still, it was for his own peace of mind. He understood that people were going to act out. They couldn't get at Alpha, but they could get to Lydia. A lot of people in Alexandria didn't know Paul well before Rick's group got there, and had mistakenly thought his lean frame meant he wasn't able to protect anyone. But that one hit changed everyone's opinion. Most of them even supported the punch, since they got that Lydia wasn't her mother.

When Paul finally climbed into bed, Daryl was laying there, shirtless with just a sheet pulled up to his waist. The scout leaned down and kissed Daryl gently on his shoulder, making the man stir.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, was just restin' mah eyes. Been a long day."

Paul agreed, laying his head on his own pillow. "We haven't even had time to deal with everything that's happened."

Daryl turned onto his side facing his husband. "I know. Can't believe Glenn's gone. And Sasha. Zeke. All of 'em. Just ta mark a fuckin' border."

"I don't get it," Paul said. "Why not just point out where the border is. She didn't have to kill anyone."

Daryl was silent before he ran a hand through his hair. "Bitch has ta die. Might make the others fall in line like tha sheep they are."

"Or it could rile them up, make them worse."

"Ya heard what Lydia said. A lot of 'em stay outta fear. Only one ta really worry 'bout is this Beta bitch."

Paul folded his hands behind his head. "I agree with that, but how are we supposed to get to Beta without crossing into their territory and making them send all those walkers towards Hilltop. I mean, luckily, they don't know about Alexandria or the Kingdom. As far as we know."

"I don't think they know. When she showed me all those walkers, she mentioned overrunning 'our community', singular."

Paul sighed. "I'm so tired of all this. I just want them gone. It's not going to be easy though."

"In this day n age, things rarely are."

Paul turned on his side facing his husband. He slid a hand up his face, leaning in and kissing him gently. 

"I know we have a tough time ahead. Could we forget for just a little while?"

Daryl searched Paul's eyes. 

"Make love to me?"

Daryl leaned back in to kiss his man. "Ya never have ta ask, darlin'."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Paul awoke to a knocking on their door. He rose up, pulled on his pants and headed downstairs. He saw Michonne there, frantic. 

"Lydia left."

"What?" Paul's eyes widened.

"One of the sentries saw her leave the gates. Don't know what time it was, but he said she looked pretty determined."

"Oh god," he mumbled, turning to rush back into the house. He ran upstairs and woke Daryl up, something he was loathe to do given how little the archer actually slept, and told him what Michonne told him. They both quickly dressed and left the house, stopping at the weapons' cache to load up. 

Daryl left to gas up a car while Paul finished arming himself. Before he could leave, however, Rick stood before him.

"You can't go alone, Paul."

"Daryl's going with me," Paul replied, his eyes filled with terror for his daughter. 

"There are too many of them. You can't possibly–"

Paul waved his hands in the air. "I know Alpha, what kind of person she is. Person... more like a fucking monster. If Lydia is going to her, Alpha will kill her, I'm sure of it. I can't let that happen. If it was Carl, wouldn't you do what you could to prevent him from getting hurt?"

Rick looked down, hands on hips before his gaze came back up to the scout. He nodded. 

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Lydia ran as fast as she could to get to the one place she knew her mother would go in order to be alone. She knew it was dangerous and could very well end with her skin being worn by someone else, but she had to stop this madness. But when she reached the secret spot, her mother was nowhere in sight. Instead, it was the tall menacing Beta who greeted her.

"Hello Lydia."

"Beta. Where's Alpha?"

Beta stepped closer to the girl. "She's off being a leader. I came here. I knew you'd come here eventually."

Lydia backed up a little. Beta followed. The girl felt her heart jump into her throat. This was the end, she thought. Beta was going to kill her. But first he'd hurt her. She couldn't move before he was on her. He knocked her to the ground and started tearing at her clothing. 

"No! Stop! It's wrong! Please!"

"Quiet girl. And stop struggling, it'll make it easier if you–"

Beta broke off as he gargled on his own blood. He looked down at Lydia in shock. He saw her determined expression as she pulled her father's knife out of Beta's neck. She rolled the big man off of her, looking down at him in distain after she stood up.

"Fuck you," she said, reaching down again to plunge the dripping knife into Beta's head.

She stood again, after pulling the knife out of the man's head, reaching out to wipe the blood off on his clothes. She attempted to right her clothes, but it was ripped a bit too much. She looked around the surrounding area, hearing voices faintly. 

"Oh god," she whispered, hoping it wasn't more of her mother's minions. Then she heard her name.

Lydia jogged out of the area, relief and anxiety filling her as she saw her father. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Paul ran to her, engulfing her in his arms. 

"Why'd ya leave, Lydia," Daryl asked, but his tone demanded an answer.

Lydia pulled back and looked at her father, stepfather and the other man, Rick. She gestured back towards the area she just came from. 

"She comes here sometimes. To get away from everyone else. Lets herself feel. I came here to wait for her."

"Did she come here," Rick asked.

Lydia shook her head. "No. Beta did."

Alarm covered the men's faces. "Where is he," Paul demanded to know.

Tears fell down the girl's face. "He's dead."

They were shocked.

"How?" Daryl wondered.

"He was going to kill me, take me to my mother. But he was going to uh, rape me again. He started tearing at my shirt, but I stabbed him in the throat. With your knife, dad. I took it with me."

Paul looked at his daughter, then his husband. "I wondered where it was," he mused. His gaze was caught by movement as his daughter took out the knife, returning it to its rightful owner.

"You killed Beta," Rick stated, to which Lydia nodded. She had tears in her eyes and it was obvious that she felt tremendous guilt over killing a person.

Paul pulled his daughter to him again. "Baby, this isn't your fault. He was going to hurt you and you defended yourself."

Lydia seemed to cry harder. "But she's going to retaliate now."

Paul pushed Lydia back from him and braced each hand on each of her shoulders. "We'll be ready. We've been getting ready."

"What about all those dead ones?"

Daryl smirked. "Don't worry 'bout them. Got a plan. And it's gonna work."

"Beta is dead."

Paul made the announcement in front of the counsel, which was in tatters since the vulgar display of power by the whisperers. The crowd gasped.

"Lydia left to confront her mother, to find a way to end this war. She found Beta. During an attempted assault, she killed him."

The townspeople looked at the scrap of a girl with a newfound respect. Beta's death was good news, since Tara had said that Beta was the one who did most of the killing, even though Alpha had ordered it. 

Even though no one was ready to deal with it yet, the executed members of the counsel had to be replaced. Ezekiel was gone and Carol was in no condition to offer anything, since she had lost Henry as well. Rick temporarily took over for Ezekiel, and Siddiq accepted Carol's position. Aaron and Maggie were compartmentalizing very well and decided to stay on the counsel. Rosita took Sasha's place, deciding to accept the offer to honor her friend; after Rosita had found happiness with Siddiq, she and Sasha'd had a long talk and got to be friends. Even though Magna and Yumiko were mourning for Kelly, they stayed on the counsel as well. 

"As for the quarry full of walkers, Daryl has come up with a plan. Thanks to Abraham and Eduardo–" he gestured to the two men– "we have come into possession of a massive amount of explosives, RPGs, guns and an assortment of other weapons. The plan is to assemble the explosives and plant them around the quarry. The devices will be connection, so they'll all go off at the same time."

"How do we know for sure that there are all those dead in the quarry?" Earl Sutton, Tammy Rose's husband, asked. "Not to play devil's advocate but–"

"Why would I lie?" Daryl spit out. "I ain't never seen this road she took me down. At least a four hour drive from here."

Earl sat back in his seat, stunned. He was already on the edge due to Tammy Rose's loss. 

Daryl stood next to Paul in support as he continued. "I ain't got the faintest idea how they even got alla those walkers in that place, but they did it somehow. Thousands of 'em. At least two thousand. Alpha said her people was among 'em, guidin' 'em. That border was set up n' if anyone crosses it, she'll send that herd ta overrun us."

The room erupted. People were yelling at the counsel, at Daryl and Paul, at Lydia, at each other. Paul knew they were scared but this was uncalled for.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle filled the air, stopping everyone mid-sentence. Michonne stood behind the counsel table, bracing her hands on the table, a furious expression on her face.

"You're letting your own ideas get in the way of the bigger picture. Lydia is an innocent victim in all of this. She has admitted to being sexually abused by these people and her mother allowing it. That's a big thing for a teenager to admit. The fact that her mother has been coming at us, has killed some of us, is not on her."

Michonne stood up, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Alpha is evil. She has no right to consider territory as her own. Not in this world. There is no such thing as ownership anymore. Everything she stands for is wrong. Any woman who allows her own daughter to be raped deserves nothing other than death in my opinion. 

"We lost a lot of people. It hurts. It should have never happened. But it did. We have to deal with it. It'll be hard, but we cannot let our personal feelings cloud what we have to do to overcome these whisperers."

The townspeople talked among themselves for a few minutes. 

Again Michonne spoke up. "We have to come together to defeat these people. Are you all with me?"


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, it's getting near the end now. I'm thinking two more chapters after this one. Enjoy!

**

Abraham got a wicked sense of deja vu as he, Daryl, Rick and Paul planted explosive devices near the edges of the quarry. They had to stay far enough away so the walkers didn't get a whiff of them, but they camouflaged themselves somewhat anyways. 

They'd been planting the devices for the last hour, as there were a lot of them. Abraham, Rick and Paul had been stunned at the amount of walkers; they had known Daryl wouldn't lie about something like that. Even though they'd been in Alexandria for years, there were still those who had blinders on when it came to the dead.

Abraham hadn't dealt with Sasha's death yet. He still couldn't believe she was gone, and in such a horrible way. He couldn't lash out, not until he could come to terms. He had to be strong, especially for their daughter Julie. She was so young she didn't understand why her mommy wasn't coming home. 

Finally, all the explosives were in place and the men rushed to stand a fair distance from the quarry. 

"Dear God, I hope this works," Rick said, the anticipation in the air almost a tangible thing.

"Won't know till we try," Abraham commented before pressing the button on the remote ignition. 

The four men watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the devices exploded in a domino effect. It took several minutes but the entire quarry was surrounded by fire. The walkers had turned towards the noise and now were being burned to a crisp. Sure enough, there were some of Alpha's people down there, as they were the only ones trying to avoid the melee.

"Everyone else is in place?" Paul asked, his eyes not moving from the display ahead of them.

"Yeah. They'll pick off anyone who manages ta get outta there. Might take some time but they'll get it done."

Abraham chuckled darkly at seeing Alpha's people being ripped apart by the actual walkers. "Take that, you fuckers," he said lowly.

Paul stood next to his husband, watching passively over the spectacle. He felt Daryl take his hand, flexing his fingers. Their eyes spanned the area, noticing how many of the walkers were now crispy critters, while the whisperers were scampering around trying to find a way out, at least those who hadn't already been bitten. But soon they were overwhelmed and taken down by the dead.

They were unsurprised to hear sporadic gunshots as their snipers took out walkers who managed to get outside of the ring of fire. Paul pulled on Daryl's hand, and the foursome left their perch, confident that none of the walkers real or fake would get out alive.

"We'll get their report when they get back," Paul said to the others. "We need to get ready for Alpha. She's bound to retaliate."

When they all returned to Hilltop, it was to report success. All walkers and non-walkers were dead. It had taken hours but all of them were put down. Other whisperers had shown up to try to stop them from doing what they were doing, but they too were taken out.

The only downside to that was that Alpha was not with them. They didn't know if Alpha even knew that Beta was dead yet. If that didn't send her gunning for them, destroying her herd of walkers would. They just didn't know *how* she'd retaliate and that had them a little worried. 

A week passed. Then another. The tension in the community was rising more everyday. They could all fight but there were a lot of children who lived there. Judith, Miranda and RJ. Paul had just gotten Lydia back. Others in the community had kids. Gracie had been living with Rick and his family, since Aaron was mourning Eric and was in no condition to be caring for anyone right now. 

Most of the children residing at Hilltop had been moved to Alexandria, since Alpha was apparently unaware of the community. Maggie was still running the place, even though she was mourning Glenn's loss. She still couldn't tell their kids why their daddy was never coming home. 

Abraham had sent his daughter Julie to stay with the other kids in Alexandria. He was determined that Alpha would pay for Sasha's death. They all would. He thought he was a broken man after he lost his first wife and their two kids but the pain was almost trivial compared to losing Sasha. Julie kept asking for her, and like Maggie, he didn't know what to say.

Carol had been drifting from community to community, not knowing how to deal with losing Ezekiel and Henry. She cursed herself in some ways to opening her heart up again, but she was only human. Her heart was broken at losing her husband and son. She didn't know how she was going to come back from this.

Rick mourned for Morgan's loss. He was the first person he'd met after the dead started walking. Helped him, was there for him. Lost his grip on reality somewhat after his son Duane died but was still a good man.

Connie was heartbroken without her sister Kelly. They had been wary of the newcomers but they'd quickly proved their worth. Kelly was like a sister to her sister's lover Eugene, who had learned to be less technical in his language and behavior thanks to the sisters. There had been nothing wrong with him before but with his autistic leanings, a lot of people steered clear of him.

Kal and Olivia were missed. Olivia was an amazing cook who was adored by everyone. Kal was a strong fighter, was trusted and relied upon. 

Aaron was just angry. Everyone knew he was just projecting though, masking his pain. They'd been together a long time and to be without him now, was devastating for him. He wanted an outlet for his rage but didn't have anything to focus on. He couldn't get to Alpha, Beta was dead. The main reason Aaron hadn't been included in any scouting trips was because of his current unpredictability. Paul expected him to go off and didn't want to be anywhere near him when that happened. He especially made sure his daughter was nowhere near Aaron. Lydia wasn't her mother, but in his rage, Aaron might not see that.

Before they knew it, a full six weeks had passed and all the communities were on edge. Maggie was running herself ragged trying to get her people ready. No one could talk any sense into her, not even Paul, who's opinion she valued almost more than anyone.

Paul wasn't any better. He's been training from sunrise to sunset, teaching anyone who wanted to learn, especially his daughter. He knew Alpha would not hesitate to use Lydia against him. She'd done if before after all.

Daryl was going around like a hungry tiger in a cage. He wanted this bitch to do something. He hated being idle. He knew something was going to happen but hated the waiting. Most of the able-bodied fighters were at Hilltop, since that's the only place Alpha knew about. All the children and elderly people were at Alexandria. 

Carl was sticking to Lydia's side, not wanting to lose her. Everyone knew he was in love with the girl. Others might think they were too young for that but Paul knew that in the world now, love could be fleeting. He approved of Carl's courtship of his daughter. Daryl was almost more protective than he was, which was nothing short of hilarious to see. Even though Daryl had known Carl since he was eight or nine, he cowed the young man, who was now probably twenty. Lydia was, by Paul's count, probably close to eighteen, not the sixteen she thought herself to be. He knew, however, that Carl would treat Lydia right, and maybe, just maybe, she could heal some.

Finally, the day came. Tara and Eduardo were on watch duty, keeping a keen eye out. It was Eduardo who spotted the group nearing Hilltop. He quickly ran to tell the others, not wanting his voice to alert anyone. Paul, Daryl, Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Magna, Yumiko, Abraham, Carl, Lydia, and many others exited Hilltop's gates and stood waiting. Paul made sure Lydia was near him, as did Daryl and Carl. 

Alpha was in the lead as she approached the colony, determination on her face. All the others with her though, were wearing their disgusting walker masks. They all carried swords that were easily seen, to no one's surprise, although it still sent a chill down Paul's spine to see it, knowing how close to death he actually came.

Paul glanced to each side of him, seeing all the people standing beside him. Fighters from Hilltop, Alexandria, the Kingdom, Oceanside, and Phoenix, who were fully prepared to fight for each other. He was fighting for his husband, his daughter, their family, and he was determined that they would not lose.

Alpha motioned for her followers to stay where they were, then she stepped closer to them. "Well now, look at all a' this. Looks like you all are quite prepared."

"We certainly are," Paul answered. "Back down or we will end you."

Alpha looked amused. "Really." She turned to address Daryl. "You saw my horde of guardians and yet you still oppose me?"

Daryl let out a chuckle. "Ya obviously don't know. We took out yer goddamned horde. Took 'em out weeks ago."

Alpha actually looked shocked at that. "That's impossible. I sent my people to guide them."

"And our people took them out too," Rick replied. 

Alpha looked down, but Paul could clearly see that she was shaken. He wouldn't– couldn't!– gloat right now. After she was dead. He kept his eyes trained on the woman as she gestured back to one of her people, who came forward.

"I thought you all might try something so I have a backup. Lydia, come here. Now."

All eyes turned to the young woman, who hesitantly stepped forward.

"Lydia, no. She's crazy," Paul pled.

"I know dad. But if I can end all this..."

Paul reached out for her trying to hold her back, but she wiggled out of his grasp and ran towards her mother. Daryl and Carl had to hold Paul back from going with her, protesting the entire time.

Lydia stopped in front of her mother, contempt in her eyes. "What."

"Aww, my little bug, don't be that way," Alpha said in that lilt of hers, a hand reaching out to stroke Lydia's hair.

Lydia smacked her hand away, her expression hardening. "I know everything you did to my father. I know what kind of person you are. I want NOTHING more to do with you, why can't you understand that?"

"Not even for this?"

Alpha gestured to the other whisperer with her and the woman opened the blanket she had to reveal a baby.

"What's this?" Lydia asked flatly.

"Why Lydia, this is your baby."

Lydia stood stunned. Then she moved forward to take the baby but Alpha pushed her back. 

"No, not until I get what I want." The smugness returned to her eyes.

Lydia wanted to take that baby and run. If it was her baby.

"How do I know it's really my baby?"

Alpha moved towards the baby and uncovered the infant's leg. "Recognize this?"

Lydia's eyes filled with tears at seeing the baby's birthmark, an exact duplicate of her own. "My baby?" Tears fell down her face.

"Yes, bug, your baby. Now, I only want one thing from you."

She tearfully looked at the evil woman in front of her. "What?"

Alpha pulled out a wicked looking knife. "I want you to take this knife, go back there and kill your father."


	17. Chapter 17

Well, another story complete. Thanks to all who have read, kudo'd and commented. Here's the last chapter. Enjoy.

****

"What?"

Alpha gestured. "Here, take this. Kill him. He abandoned you, bug. Then we'll be a family again. You, me and your little love here," she said, caressing the baby's head with surprising tenderness.

Lydia looked at the knife. The blade was at least six inches long and curved at the end. She reached out and took the handle, noting the pleased look on her mother's face. As Lydia held the knife, testing its weight in her hand, the blade gleamed in the sunshine.

"I need to tell you something, though," Lydia offered, her eyes panning back up to her mother.

Alpha smiled that smarmy look of hers and looked her daughter in her eyes. "And what's that, little bug?"

"I killed Beta."

After enjoying Alpha's shocked expression, she brought her hand up and slammed the knife in the woman's head, to the shock of everyone there. Alpha fell to the ground, dead. Lydia stood back up, knife dripping with blood as she faced the other whisperers, who were too stunned to do anything.

With a strong voice, she spoke. "I killed Beta. And now I've killed Alpha. What does that mean?"

The whisperer holding the baby looked at the girl with awe and fear. "You are Alpha now."

Lydia neared the woman, who quickly gave her the baby in her arms. "There is no Alpha anymore," she continued, her voice unwavering. "There are no whisperers anymore. You will go and live GOOD lives. We don't kill just because we can. There is no territory to be had anymore. We can all go where we want. If you want to know anymore, you do not attack us. You've already cost us too much."

Lydia felt her father, Daryl, Carl and others near her, their silent support very much appreciated. She looked down at her baby with tears in her eyes.

Paul then spoke. "Alpha and Beta are dead. We live our lives, it's as simple as that. We don't hurt each other, we help each other. We have a community, several communities. You are welcomed here, if and only if, you can abide by our rules. And no masks."

They looked out over the group and watched as they moved close together, having a quiet conversation. Once done, they all turned towards Hilltop and removed their skin masks, dropping them to the ground. The woman who held the baby stepped forward.

"We followed Alpha because it was easy," she said. "We didn't want to hurt anyone. We were too scared to challenge her. We watched her behead a woman with a wire for opposing her." She stopped and looked at the baby in Lydia's arms. "I've been taking care of him. There's been a small one room place where I've been staying there with him. Alpha didn't want anything to happen to him."

Lydia stepped forward towards the woman. "You've been taking care of him?" Her expression was wide, grateful.

The woman smiled, a million different emotions crossing her face. "Yes, he's been a delight. Hardly cries. Sleeps through the night. I don't have any of the things he needs with me but–"

Paul stood by his daughter and addressed the woman. "We have plenty here." He looked down at his grandson. "If any of you wish to stay here, there will be a probation period. To know if we can trust any of you."

"We understand. We're just so grateful to be away from her. I know she's your mother–" 

"No. She stopped being my mother when she lied to me about my father. And kept my baby from me." Tears fell again. 

The former whisperer stepped closer and caressed the baby's head. "I haven't named him. That wasn't my right. If it's okay, I'd like to stay." She looked from Lydia to Daryl, Paul and Rick.

Paul warned her. "You will be on probation right now."

"I understand. I just want to live. Most of us do."

Rick added. "I'll have to talk to the other leaders and see if they're willing to take any of you in." He noted that there were about thirty former whisperers there.

"Okay. We'll do what we can."

Six months later, peace reigned again. 

Daryl and Paul settled into their home in Alexandria. Lydia had a room upstairs. Her son Elijah, named for Paul's beloved brother who died early in the outbreak, had the room next to her. Paul and Daryl doted on the boy, who's personality was coming out more every day. Lydia was still learning to be a mother and had the help of Michonne, Maggie, and Rosita to guide her. They loved the young woman and considered her part of their family now.

Tara had recovered well from her ordeal, at least physically. She still awoke with nightmares, the images of ten people she knew being killed in front of her always present. Denise was supporting her in whatever way she could, not letting Tara push her away.

Carol had left the communities altogether, having lost her ability to process her losses. Daryl was frantic with worry over her for months before she returned to Alexandria. Only then did she break down and start to heal. It was going to be a long road for her, since she lost the two closest people to her that horrible day.

Once Alpha was dead, Aaron was finally able to grieve. He lashed out at everyone around him, most notably Lydia, but Daryl gave the man a dressing down that left them both in tears. The archer loved Eric too, thought of him as a brother. Gracie stayed with Rick and Michonne for a few more weeks after that as Aaron dealt with his loss. It was hard going, but he came through it. He apologized to Lydia, Paul and Daryl for his actions, but they understood why he acted the way he did.

Abraham moved out of Hilltop and back to Alexandria. He couldn't stay in their home at Hilltop. Sasha was everywhere. He survived the loss of his first wife and his children, he would survive this, even if some days he didn't want to get out of bed. Julie though, Julie made everything better. She didn't completely understand why her mommy was not there anymore, but she was doing okay. She had friends in Rick and Michonne's kids, who made a point to include her in their fun.

Upon Tammy Rose's murder, her husband Earl Sutton, fell off the wagon, after having been sober for twenty years. It seemed like he was headed down a dark path until his son Ken pulled him out and set him straight. He gave his father some tough love which he listened to.

Maggie was still struggling. Glenn was her world, she loved him so. She spent most of her time running Hilltop and tending to her children, which kept her distracted. She had small moments of grief but was beginning to look to the future again. She'd never forget Glenn, but he was gone now. She had to deal and move on.

Connie was utterly devastated about Kelly's loss. Her sister was her constant since they were kids. Eugene, despite his social ineptitude, was a godsend for Connie. He was there as she cried, raged, shut down, and lashed out. She still had her moments but she was getting better somewhat. She hadn't told Eugene yet but they would be having a baby in about seven months. She knew he'd be a wonderful father.

Rosita and Siddiq recently welcomed their baby boy named Cornelius, called Coco for short. After Alpha's death, as people started to recover, several people approached her and gave their congratulations and their apologies for not saying it sooner, but she understood.

Paul sat on the couch in the living room, gently rocking Elijah in his arms. The little boy was starting to cut his teeth and had kept Lydia awake all night, crawling into Paul's bed with her son when he wouldn't stop crying. Lydia was exhausted, so Paul had offered to keep an eye on him while she got some much needed rest. Daryl had been out on a hunt since the day before and had no idea that their grandson was suffering. 

"Come on baby, shh shh," Paul tried, running his pinky along the boy's bottom gums. He could feel teeth poking through in two different places. "Hey now, I know it hurts, it'll pass."

He let his head fall back on top of the couch with a sigh. He was familiar with the habits of teething children. He had raised Lydia a lot of the time, her mother having been off doing whatever it was she did. It had devastated him when Roberta had her for visitation, then took off with the girl. Paul had searched for months, years, to find her, but he had learned, if Roberta didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

He never thought he'd be grateful for any of the whisperers, well, former whisperers, but he was. Out of the thirty who had accompanied Alpha to their final confrontation, half of them lived at Hilltop, ten at Alexandria, the remaining five at Hilltop, which was still struggling without Ezekiel. They had an encyclopaedia of knowledge on how they lived, which would prepare them for anything else similar.

"Darlin'?"

Paul turned towards the voice. "In here, babe."

Moments later, Paul breathed a little easier at seeing his husband in the flesh. He knew Daryl was capable and could handle himself but he still worried when he was out on runs. The archer came over after pulling off his boots, kissing Paul's lips briefly and leaving a kiss on Elijah's head. As soon as Daryl pulled away, Elijah started fussing again.

"He's teething," Paul tells him.

"Ah. 'M gonna grab a shower. Be back in a few."

"Sure thing, honey."

When he returned ten minutes later, he went to the kitchen and pulled something out of the cupboards. Then he moved to Paul's side, settling an arm around his man's shoulder, before he held up something.

"What's that?"

"Ginger root. Rub some of tha peel on 'Lija's gums for a coupla minutes, it'll help with tha swellin'."

Couldn't hurt, Paul thought, as he took the slice. He gently rubbed it on his grandson's gums and was amazed as his cries lessened until he finally stopped. He blinked up at his grandfather, who held him up, shaking his head, but with a smile on his face. Daryl gestured to take him and the baby settled into his other grandfather's arms.

"There you are," Paul said to the baby, "That's what you look like when you're not crying."

Daryl chuckled, rocking the tot gently before the boy drifted off to sleep. Paul stared at Daryl in amazement. 

"You're incredible."

"So I've been told," Daryl replied with a grin. He carefully got up, Paul following him as they took Elijah to his room, gently laying him in his crib. Paul pulled his blanket over him, tucking him in before leaving the room, Daryl pulling the door closed.

The husbands went back downstairs, returning to their seats on the couch. After a few moments, Daryl laid back, pulling Paul with him. The scout leaned into his love, draping an arm over his chest.

"Things are good, yeah?" Daryl murmured. 

"Yeah," Paul answered, pressing a kiss to his husband's mouth. "Things are good."


End file.
